From Another Galaxy
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Fox McCloud heads off to another planet after defeating Andross just one week ago. When he arrives to this planet he mets Zelda the princess of Hyrule. Soon after though he finds out that he might not of been brought there by mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here's my first attempt at a crossover story featuring Star Fox and Legend of Zelda. The time line is this from Star Fox it's set just one week after the events of N64 game. For LoZ it's set years before the events of Twilight Princess. Now yes the pairing is going to be Fox x Zelda, and the plot is this. (well some it anyway) While flying in his Arwing in a remote part of another galaxy Fox McCloud tries to find the planet that a distress signal had he gotten a few days earlier. But while he is doing this the vulpine finds himself in a place called Hyrule. He then meets Zelda who is the Princess of the kingdom. After a few days or so someone comes to him in a dream and tells him that it was no accident that he had come there. What could the dream had meant? Well, you'll find out so I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**I don't own anything.**

From Another Galaxy

Chapter 1

Fox McCloud looked around at his surroundings from inside the cockpit of his Arwing as he lifted the commentator towards his muzzle and asked, "Peppy, are you sure that the planet I'm looking for is in this galaxy?"

The vulpine waited for the rabbit to response to his question. But while he waited he saw a planet off in the distance which caught his attention. Before he could turn his Arwing in the planet's direction he heard Peppy's vioce as he answered back with, "Hmm, yep you should be close to the planet by now Fox."

"Alright then, I'll contact you guys when I land. Fox out." The green eyed fox replied, as he turned off his commentator and set it back down as he increased the speed of his Arwing.

When the leader of the Star Fox team realized that he was coming into contact with the planet's orbit he braced himself for the impact as he went downward while being surrounded by clouds along with a blue sky. Once he had gotten pasted the clouds the brown furred fox looked down at the landscape of the planet and was somewhat surprised at what he saw. The land on this planet looked very primitive compared to Coneria. However, he knew better then to judge the planet since he had seen a few other ones that where slightly similar to this one with it's verity of different villages and other remote looking places. But what caught the vulpine's eye the most was a castle which was off in the distance, but becoming more clear in no time.

And as he stared at it from inside his cockpit he let out, "I wonder if the person who sent the distress signal lives in that castle." However, when he started to slow the speed of his Arwing to land it his ears twitched as he turned his head sideways for a moment. Once that had been done though Fox's eyes widen with shock as he added, "What?"

ooooooo

Princess Zelda sat on her throne as she closed her eyes and asked herself, "_I feel a presence nearby that is...not from here. I wonder who it could be?"_

Before the Hylian princess could dwell more on this matter one of the soldiers ran into the throne room while he shouted, "Your Highness, I have something to report to you!"

"Yes, and what is it that you must speak with me about?" Zelda replied, as the soldier started to slow his pace.

Once the solider had stopped in front of the throne he gave the brunette a quick bow before he informed her with, "Princess Zelda, most of the villagers along with some of the other soldiers say they saw a very strange looking object get struck by lighting."

The blue eyed princess remained claim as she asked, "Has anyone gone out to see if anyone was injured?"

"No, not yet Your Highness. But I will let the captain know to send out a search party." The soldier responded, as he turned to leave. This prompted Zelda to get up and leave her throne and follow the soldier. But when she did he quickly turned around and added with worry in his voice, "P-Princess, why are you following me? Please don't tell me you're going to join the search party, are you?"

The Hylian noble responded to the soldiers worries by giving him a stern look yet stated with kindness in her voice, "I know that you and the rest of the men might not like the idea of your princess going with you. But you must remember that there could be an injured person out there who needs help." She then walked passed him and headed towards the opened doorway. When she had reached the end of the throne room though she continued with, "And I will never give a blind eye towards the injured. Now let us hurry."

ooooooo

Fox let out a heavy sigh of frustration as he took one last look at his destroyed Arwing. He started to walk away from the wracked vehicle as he turned on the commentator that was on his headgear and said, "Hey Peppy, can you guys hear me?

"Yeah we can here you, Fox." The voice replied, as the green eyed fox sat under a nearby tree. After a few seconds he heard the rabbit's voice as he added, "So what does the planet look like Fox?"

The vulpine took another look around the area that he was in as he responded with, "Well, from the looks of it from inside the Arwing and on foot it seems like the people who live here are a less advanced material and technology type of people then we are." Before the fox could go on any further though he was taken off guard when he heard nothing but static from his commentator. This caused him to turn it off while letting a low growl of annoyance.

Within a few seconds however, his ears twitched when he heard the sound of footsteps that were heading in his direction. The vulpine stood up onto his feet when he saw a small group of what appeared to be people with pointed ears walking towards him. The green eyed anthro fox watched as one of the solders stepped forward and said, "You there...who or what are you? Have you come here to try and cause trouble on our lands?"

"Now hold on right there!" Fox responded back with, as he took a step forward. He then calmed himself down while he continued with, "I didn't come here to cause any trouble. I came here because someone sent me a distress signal somewhere around here." He looked away from the group as he cupped his chin with his hand and ended with, "Maybe I landed on the wrong planet."

"Pardon me, but you said that you received a cry for help from somewhere?" A soft voice asked, causing the vulpine to come out of his thoughts.

The light brown and white furred fox took notice of a few of the guards making way for someone to get by. And when he looked he saw a young woman who seemed to have a very regal look about her as he asked, "Hey, are you the ruler of this place?"

Fox quickly grabbed the end of his blaster when he saw the solders go for their swords. However, before anyone could do a thing that same woman stuck her arm in front of the solders and answered, "Yes, my name is Zelda. I am the princess and ruler of these lands." The vulpine stared at the long haired princess as she added, "And who are you?"

The anthro fox calmed himself before he let go of the back of his blaster and responded with, "I am Fox McCloud, leader of the mercenary for hire group known as Team Star Fox."

"Hmm, that is a very interesting name. However, putting that fact aside I can tell that you have a pure heart and have no desire to cause trouble." The brunette replied, as she walked towards him. And once she was up close to him she went on with, "Please come back to the castle with me and my men. Once we are there I would like you to tell me of how you came to Hyrule."

"Um, alright." Fox said, as he followed behind the princess.

When the two were next to the guards he was a black cloak. But before he say anything he heard Zelda's voice as she pleaded, "Please do not think ill of me for asking this of you. But could you please wear this black cloak?"

The light brown and white furred fox just stared at the princess as he asked, "Wait, why would you want me to do that?"

"I am ashamed to say this, but neither myself nor any of the people here in Hyrule have ever seen someone like you before." The Princess admitted, as she looked away from him. She then continued with, "And I do not want the townsfolk to panic over your appearance. At least not until tomorrow were I will explain to them about you." The blue eyed elf woman looked back up at him while she ended with, "I hope this does not bother you."

Sighing Fox just grabbed the cloak and put it around his body. He then pulled the hood over his head and made sure it was covering his face while he reassured her with, "No, it's alright...I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Falco laid his head onto his open palmed hand as he asked with annoyance in his voice, "Hey Peppy, haven't you found out why we lost contact with Fox yet?"

The blue eyed bird watched as the rabbit raised his head up away from his work and turned it so that he was looking in his direction as he responded with, "Unfortunately no Falco, I haven't figured out why we lost contact with Fox." He then closed his eyes for a moment as he added, "And if you ask me it doesn't make a lot of sense either." The anthro rabbit then turned his head to the right and looked over at Slippy as he ended with, "Hey Slippy, why don't you take a look at this. I'm sure you'll have a better chance of figuring out what happened then I did."

"Well um, okay if you say so Peppy." The toad replied, as he walked towards the older member of the team.

Seeing this caused the anthro bird to let out a groan of frustration as he commented with, "Oh great now you're gonna let Slippy took a look. This ought to be good."

Hey shut up, birdbrain!" The anthro toad shot back with, before he turned towards the machine that was in front of him and began to type on the keyboard.

ooooooo

Fox looked up at the ceiling while laying on his bed as he let out, "I wonder how I should explain to the princess of how I ended up on her planet?" After a few minutes he sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed as he continued with, "I mean she deserves to know at least that much."

As if on queue one of the doors to the room was lightly knocked on as he got up off of his bed and said, "Coming." When the vulpine opened the door he was more then a little surprised to see Princess Zelda on the other side of the door as he added with surprise in his voice, "Princess Zelda, I-um what I can do for you?"

The Hylian noble smiled kindly as she replied with, "Well, my meeting with the court ended just a few moments ago. And so I had a few of my maids draw you a bath, along with giving you some new attire to change into as well." Her smile slightly went away as she added, "I hope it is not a problem for you."

"No, that's fine." The anthro fox reassured her, as he walked out of the room that he was staying in and closed the door behind him.

The two then began to walk towards bathing room with Zelda walking in front of him a bit. While they did this though the blue eyed princess asked, "Fox, yesterday you said something about a distress signal correct?"

"Uh yeah, I did." The light brown and white furred fox admitted, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. He then let out a sigh while he went on with, "And I feel bad for not telling you about how I ended up here. Although with such a difference in terms of technology I don't want to end up confusing you or anything."

The vulpine stopped walking however when he saw that the brunette had stopped as well. He then watched as she turned around and just smiled at him while she told him, "Please don't worry about such things. Just tell me about the event in your own words. I am certain that it will be enough for me to understand the situation."

"Alright then..." Fox replied, as he and Zelda began to walk down the hallway again.

ooooooo

_"Excellent job, Fox." General Pepper stated, from the monitor that Fox and the rest of the Star Fox team members were looking at. "I'm very certain that if you're father were still with us today that he would be very proud of you." He added, as he gave the team a solute. While he did this he ended with, "Thanks to your efforts the Lylat System no longer as to worry about Andross trying to destroy it."_

_Fox returned the mention as he replied back with, "Thank you, General." Once that was said and done the vulpine waited a little bit before he continued with, "So was that the only thing you wanted to tell us General?"_

_"Actually as a matter of fact it wasn't." The anthro dog answered back with, prompting Fox's ears to twitch when he heard the sound of a button being pressed. Fox then looked down at on a small screen that was in front of him. He heard the general's voice as he continued with, "We received a letter a day or so ago that seems to be asking for help. Of course you can just see it for yourselves. Once again excellent work Fox, Pepper out."_

_Once the main screen was black the leader of the Star Fox team looked down at the letter and began to read it over as it read._

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I am sending you this letter asking for your assistance in saving a planet. For a long time now nothing has shown up that could bring any major damage to the planet. However, myself and two others have noticed that something does not seem right. We also feel that something evil is plotting a way to take the throne from the current ruler. So this is why I am sending this letter as I am asking for someone who has great courage to take on this task. I would go into more detail however, I feel such a thing would be suited to do in person. Be that as it may you will also be rewarded after everything as been taken care of. I hope you will accept this request."_

ooooooo

Zelda stared at the green eyed anthro fox as he told her, "And so after I read the letter I told the rest of my team that I was leaving. And that I would contact them when I was close to the planet."

"I see." The princess replied, as the two continued to walk. But after they had turned a corner she added, "But I must ask, was a path given to you so that you could find the planet?"

"Well it's kind of funny you would say something like that." The light brown and white furred fox responded with, as he rubbed the back of his neck again. He then went on with, "Because right after I had left our base Peppy contacted me and told me that he had received the location of the planet. And when I asked him who sent the information to him he told me he had no idea who sent it. He said it just seemed to...pop up out of nowhere."

The Hylian noble was about to comment about what the vulpine had told her. But when she saw the two had reached the bathing room she instead said, "Ah, here we are." She then turned to the anthro fox as she added with a smile, "I hope you will enjoy both your bath and your new clothes."

"Thanks." The green eyed fox replied, as he opened the door and then closed it.

The princess waited a bit before she turned and walked away the two doors. While she did this she passed by a nearby servant who asked, "Your Highness, once your guest has finished his bath what do you want me to do with his old set of clothes?"

"Just put them in his room. They are his after all so it would not be right to get rid of them." The blue eyed princess answered back with, as she gave her servant a kind smile. She then started to walk away again, but before she was too far away she added, "And if you could please tell Fox to meet with me in the garden once he has finished bathing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fox warped his scarf around his neck before taking a look at himself in the mirror to see how he looked with his new clothes on. Instead of wearing his red boots, green pants and vest, along with his grayish white jacket the vulpine now wore what he believed to be a noble's type of attire. Which was a white shirt with a belt wrapped around it. He also wore a faded brown pair of pants along with black boots, and black fingerless gloves. The brown and white furred anthro fox also wore a black cape which had shoulder armor, in fact he was also wearing armor over the white shirt and belt.

Once the anthro fox looked himself in the mirror one last time just to make sure he had put the two smaller translators into his ears correctly. He picked up his clothes and headed out the door after opening it. When he had opened the door though he was a bit surprised to see the maid from earlier standing outside in the hallway as she smiled and asked, "Did you enjoy your bath, Sir Fox?"

"Um yeah, I did." The green eyed fox replied, taken aback by being addressed that way.

And after a few seconds Fox was about to head back to his room with his clothes, but before he even was able to turn around the maid let out, "Wait, the princess asked me to take your clothes back to your room for you."

"She did?" The light brown and white furred fox responded with, as he turned to look at the maid again.

She nodded her head while she informed him, "Yes, she also wanted me to tell you that she wishes to speak with you in the garden." The maid then pointed down the hallway towards an opened doorway as she continued with, "If you walk down to that door and turn left it will lead you to a stairway which enters into the garden."

"Thanks." The mercenary leader said, as he handed her his clothes and went on his way.

ooooooo

Zelda sat in a chair up against a table which had been put in the middle of the garden as she took a small sip of her tea and then set the cup back onto it's plate as she thought, "_I wonder how Fox will react to me telling him about the court wanting to meet him before I introduce him to the public. I hope this will not make him feel unwelcomed or uncomfortable."_ The princess proceeded to sigh as she went on with, "Perhaps if I explain to him about the matter he will understand. He does not seem to have a sour attitude and I sense no evil in him. However, I also know that sooner or later I will have to tell him about the legends of Hyrule as well."

She then heard some footsteps which where getting louder with each step. And when she looked she saw the vulpine in his new attire and she found herself staring at him while he smiled and waved at her in greeting. She was about to do the same although she stopped herself as he lowered his hand and said, "Uh, sorry about waving like that. I accidently forgot you were a princess."

Hearing this caused the brunette to smile at him as she reassured him with, "Please do not worry about my title. I actually liked the fact that you waved to me since it is not seen that often within the palace."

"Really?" The vulpine replied, aa he kept on walking towards her.

The Hylian noble nodded as she gestured towards a chair for him to sit in while she explained, "Yes, that is the case here in the castle. Even when I was little I would always wave to the soldiers or servants in greeting." She then found herself looking away as she added, "However, when I would do that they would say that it was improper of a princess to do such a thing within the walls of the castle."

Zelda sat in silence for a little before she heard Fox's voice again as he responded with, "I'm sorry to hear that. It must of have been tuff for you as a kid being told what to do or how to act in front of nobles or commoners." Once that had been said it caught the princess's attention as she looked at him and saw a light blush on his muzzle obviously from embarrassment while he quickly went on with, "Then again I shouldn't really be talking since I'm just a mercenary for hire back where I live."

The blue eyed noble smiled kindly at the anthro fox as she reached outward and took a hold of one of his hands while she stated, "It's alright that you spoke your mind I know that you meant no harm in your words."

"Oh, well that's good to know." The fox told her, with relief in his voice. The princess then noticed that he was staring at a picture that was hanging inside of the castle from another room as he added, "So I take it your mother and father were the same way?"

"Yes, my father was...up until he left this place." Zelda said, as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that? You can't mean that your father died or was killed do you?" The vulpine asked, causing her to open her eyes and stare at the picture.

"Unfortunately, yes my father was murdered about three years upon his return to the castle." The noblewoman confessed, as she looked back at her guest.

"So how did your mother react?" Fox asked, as he too looked away from the portrait.

The brunette found herself swallowing a lump in her throat as she answered, "My mother was not here when my father died. You see my mother had passed away from sickness a few years after I was born. So my memories of her are very few in number." She stared at the anthro fox again as she ended in the form of a question, "What about you? Have both of your parents passed away to the afterlife?"

The blue eyed princess took note of how the brown and white furred fox's expression became slightly depressed as he responded with, "Well, my mother's death occurred from an attempt at my father's life." She watched as he took a deep breathe to calm himself before he continued with, "I know this might sound confusing, but you see before my mother and father got married there was someone who also wanted my mother. Of course she ended up choosing my father which well...let's just say it didn't make the guy all too happy." She then heard the mercenary let out what she thought was a chuckle as he cleared his throat before he went on with, "Anyway, when I was a child my mother ended up getting killed in an exploded that was might for my father. Of course this attempt to get rid of my father was done by that same guy who wanted my mother."

"I-I see. T-That must of been a very tragic event for both you and your father." Zelda stuttered, as she let go of his hand slightly. She then clamed herself before she added, "So if that is how your mother passed away then may I ask how did your father die?"

She then noticed that Fox's expression was now serious as he responded with, "My father was murder by that same guy who wanted my mother." The princess took note of how he was trying to keep his anger in check as he continued with, "My father was betrayed by one of his comrades who did it for money." He clamed himself as he ended with, "And that was three years ago for me as well."

After hearing all of this Zelda felt her eyes become watery as a tear fell down her face as she said, "I-I am truly sorry that you want through some much at such a young age."

"There's no need to apologize, Your Highness." Fox reassured her, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She then looked back in his direction as he added, "What's done is done. However, I never told you that I was able to kill the guy who had caused me so much pain." She watched as he looked up at the sky before he went on with, "And yet it's kind of strange because even though my father died I have this odd feeling that he really isn't dead." The brunette heard him let out a laugh as he ended with, "But then again I could still be in denial."

"It is hard to say." Zelda replied, as she saw him lower his head away from the sky. When he was looking back at her though she found herself looking away again as she added, "I know that telling me about your parents death's must have been a hard thing to do. I am sorry for making you do such a thing."

The Hylian princess let out a slight gasp of surprise when she felt the mercenary take her hand and place it in-between both of his as he stated, "No that's okay because well honestly, I feel better after talking about it. So thank you for listening."

"You're welcome, I am glad to hear you say that." Zelda replied, as she smiled. She then remembered about what she wanted to originally talk to him about as she went on with, "However, I just remembered that before when you and I talked earlier today the court had told me towards the end of the meeting that they want to meet you before I introduce to the public. I hope this not a problem."

"No, it's alright since I figured that this would have to happen sooner or later." Fox reassured her, as he let go of her hand while he took the cup of tea that had been set out for him the entire time up to his lips and took a sip of it.

The princess took note of how he had an unsure look on his face most likely about the taste of it. And before she could ask him if he had ever had tea before he swallowed and after a little bit she saw a content look on his face as he took another sip to which she did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fox walked up the stairway that led to the throne room so that he could meet with the members of the court like Zelda had asked of him yesterday. When the anthro fox was a few inches away from the entrance to the throne room though he stopped for a moment and took a deep breathe before exhaling while he let out, "Well, I guess I should just get this over with now while I'm here."

The vulpine then walked into the throne room and while he did so he saw Zelda and five others behind her as she smiled at him and greeted him with, "Good morning Fox, I am glad you came."

The green eyed anthro fox looked at each individual noticing most of them were very different from Zelda expect for two of them as he commented with, "So this is the court that you talked about yesterday."

"Yes, this is it." The princess replied, as she nodded. She then looked downward with the corner of her eye as she continued with, "I hope you were not expecting something different."

"Well, actually I was expecting a large group of people." Fox responded with, as he looked over at her. He waited a few second hoping he did not say something wrong as he went on with, "But now that I know it's just a small group that does make me less nervous then what I was a little bit ago."

"I am glad to hear that." The brunette stated, as she placed a hand over her heart. Shortly after that though the anthro fox watched as the princess walked up a few set of small stairways before she sat onto her throne and added, "But now I do believe we should get this meeting underway. And the best way to do that is by having each member of the court introduce themselves to you."

The green eyed fox nodded in understanding as he looked over at an aquatic type woman who smiled as she said, "I am Rutela, Queen of the Zoras. It is very nice to meet you."

"Um yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Fox replied, while shortly rubbing the back of his neck.

Once that was done Fox looked next to her and saw a person who seemed to be made out of rock as the creature said, "I am Gor Coron, I'm representing Darbus the leader of our race the Goron tribe. He wanted to be here to meet you in person. However, there were some things back in our home inside of Death Mountain that were taking up his time."

Fox was taken by slight surprise that someone actually wanted to meet him as he replied, "Well, maybe if I get the chance I'll look for this Death Mountain and come visit."

"Well, then rest assure that the Goron tribe will welcome you with open arms." The Goron assured him, while he grinned proudly.

"If you are intending to go up to Death Mountain then you are more than welcome to stay at the inn in Kakariko Village." Someone said. Hearing this caused the vulpine to look to his right slightly to see a man with pointed ears like Zelda's, but he had a darker skin color and long black hair. He then proceeded to do a quick bow while he added, "I am Renado, a Shaman who is in charge of Kakariko Village. I will not lie there is not much to look at in our village. However, if you would stay the night before coming back here myself and some others would do our best to make your visit an enjoyable one."

"Um thank you, that's really nice of you." Fox responded with, as he smiled in thanks.

He then looked at the fourth member of said court and saw he was like both Zelda and Renado. However, he was different since he had no hair on his head and had some bulk on him as he introduced him with, "Hey nice to meet you Fox. The name's Bo, and I'm the mayor of Ordon Village.

When the anthro fox saw that the elfian man's hand was extended to him he smiled and extended his own and shook his hand as he replied, "It's very nice to meet you."

Once that had been all taken care one of the brown and white furred anthro fox's ears twitched when he heard footsteps. And when he looked up he saw the hylian princess walking towards them with a smile on her face while she stated, "Well, I am pleased to see that these introductions went smoothly." He watched her intently when she turned to look at him as she continued with, "Now Fox please come with me and the rest of the court outside. We would like to see how skilled you are with various weapons."

The vulpine grinned a little as he nodded in understanding trying not to act cocky. But while they were heading outside he thought, "_This'll be too easy."_

ooooooo

Zelda looked over at the target that had been placed at the other end of the garden quite a long ways away from herself and the court. She then looked over at the anthro fox while she explained, "Now the first weapon we would like to see how well you can handle is a bow and arrow."

"So all you want me to do is shoot an arrow with this bow at the target?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that is correct." The Princess replied, nodding right after. But when she saw the vulpine turn and walk up the stairs she added, "Fox…..where are you going?"

"Um, well I was just going to move further away from the target." Fox admitted, only turning his head partly behind him to look at her and the court.

The blue eyed Hylian gave him a slightly confused look as she responded with, "I am certain the target is far away enough for you as is."

The green eyed fox did not reply with any words only a smirk as he continued to walk up the stairway. The princess watched with great interest once Fox had reached the top of the stairway and turned so that he was staring at the target. But while he was taking out an arrow the brunette had a bit of doubt with his decision as she thought, "_I wonder why he choose to move even further away? Is he trying to impress us? Or could he truly be that skilled with such a weapon?"_

Her eyes widen with surprise once the arrow had been fired bringing her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned her head towards the target wondering if the mercenary's decision was a foolish one or not. However, while Zelda was making her way towards the target she stopped midway and let out a light gasp of surprise as she saed, "I-I can't believe it. H-He got a bull's eye….from that far of a distance."

In the distance the princess heard one of her servants tell the members of the court about the perfect shot which caused them to clap for the anthro fox. While they did this though Zelda could not help but turn around yet again only this time she was looking up at the green eyed fox who appeared to have a grin plastered across his muzzle.

**A/N: Okay so here is an update. (finally) Now I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, but hopefully you won't have to wait that long. And in the next chapter things will be starting to get interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Zelda walked through her castle taking note of how dark everything looked. What was even more unusual was that no servants or guards were anywhere in sight. Not a single soul other than herself was there and even if she looked outside the sky was as dark as night. This was the case until the princess was engulfed in a bright light, and before she knew it she was in her throne room still surrounded by darkness. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room which caused the princess to sharply turn around only to see a dark figure who was outlined itself in red walk towards within the dark. She knew who the figure was, there was no mistaking who it was._

_However, this only seemed to confuse the Hyrulean noble as she wondered, "Why is he here? And what is he after?"_

_Her eyes widen with fear when she saw the figure pull out a sword and look as if he was going to charge straight at her. Before he was able to any such thing the princess saw another figure take shape with an orange outline which looked like Fox. She watched intently as he pulled out a bow and arrow which was of pure silver. Along with that Zelda could clearly make out another bow which was that of light accompanied by a sword._

aooooooo

Zelda awoke in a cold sweat as she asked herself, "That vision I just had….what did mean? Are the goddess's trying to tell me that Fox coming here was not by chance?"

When the brunette looked out towards one of her windows she saw that the sun had already begun to rise into the sky. She knew one of her maids would show up soon to help her get ready for the day. And as if on que the princess heard a knock on one of her chambers door's as a voice asked, "May I come in, Your Highness?"

"Yes you may come in." Zelda replied, before the door opened a few seconds later.

Once she saw that the maid was inside her room the Hylian noble walked towards the mirror stand and sat down in the chair in front it. The maid followed behind her, she picked up the brush and ran it through her hair. While she did this though the princess asked, "I understand if this question will sound sudden, but did you happen to know if our guest is awake yet?"

"No You Highness, I did not." The maid replied, as she set the brush down and then began to brad the noblewoman's hair. As she did this she went on with, "However, one of the other servants did tell me that he had woken up and wanted to know how to get to the library."

"I see." Zelda responded with, before she closed her eyes. In the back of her mind though the brunette mentally added, "_Fox must still be trying to find a way back to his home. However he could also be trying to understand Hyrule's history. If that is the case then I must tell me everything I know….I just hope it does not overwhelm him."_

ooooooo

Fox shook his head in disappointment as he placed the book back onto its shelf. He knew that everything would be in Zelda's language of Hylian which the vulpine had no experience with at all which did not help. However, he was lucky that his translator hadn't malfunction on him yet or else he wouldn't be able to understand anyone. And knowing all of these things the anthro fox sighed in slight frustration as he let out, "This is completely hopeless."

"Nothing is ever hopeless, Fox." Someone responded, causing the anthro fox's right ear to twitch.

The green eyed fox turned towards the entrance to the library only to see Princess Zelda making her way in his direction. While she did this he confessed, "You know I thought you'd be in a meeting with the court or something."

"Yes, I would be within the next hour or so." The princess stated, as the vulpine was now face to face with her. She then added with a slight look of confusion, "However, the only reason that I am not is because today is the day that you address the people of Hyrule. You had not forgotten that have you?"

Fox's ears bent down onto his head as he asked, "Oh yeah…that's right. So um all I have to do is tell them that I mean them no harm right?"

The brunette nodded her head as she explained, "Yes that is correct." The anthro fox took notice when she looked down towards the ground while she added, "I was also thinking of giving you the title of a lord while you stayed here. At least until we find a way to return you back to your home."

Fox turned his head away slightly when he heard the word "lord" since he was not planning on becoming a noble anytime soon as he responded, "That's nice of you to offer me such a title Your Highness. But I have to decline because I'm nothing more than a mercenary." He looked away completely and closed his eyes as he went on with, "And mercenaries are not suppose to become too attached to their employer's."

"This is true however, I never hired you so those things do not apply." The Hylian noblewoman answered back with, causing the green eyed fox to open his eyes.

He proceeded to turn his head so that he was looking her face to face again as he let out a chuckle before he said, "You know you're right you never did do that. I-I guess I'm just a bit nervous since I've never talked in front of such a large group of people before."

"Please do not worry Fox, for I will be right next to you the entire time." Zelda reassured him, as she smiled at him kindly.

A blush came over the vulpine's muzzle as he stuttered, "Um, t-thanks Zelda…that means a lot."

The Princess placed a hand onto his right shoulder as she replied, "Of couse."

Fox watched as that same hand that was on his shoulder went down to grab onto his right hand and the two began to make their way back towards the entrance to the library Before the two had exited the room though the anthro fox asked, "By the way why did all of the books that I looked through have something to do with the number three?"

**A/N: Well, there was another chapter finished. And hopefully over the weekend I'll be able to get a few more chapters done. Then I'll be able to start updating again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fox walked into his room before he closed the door and leaned up against it while he let out, "Wow I guess I learned something about this place…..sort of." He then removed his cape and set it on top of a nearby chair as he added, "But I wonder did all of the stuff Zelda tell me really happen?" He then made his way to his bed and proceeded to lie on top of it and stare up at the celling while he thought back to their conversation a few hours ago.

ooooooo

_Fox sighed with relief as he and Princess Zelda walked back into the castle after addressing the people. To the vulpine's surprise it had been easier to speak to the people after the princess had "broke the ice" so to speak as he looked at her and asked, "Well, now that, that's done and over with what do we do now?"_

_He saw the princess stare at him from the corner of her eye and as they continued to walk she responded with, "If I remember correctly you had asked me about what significance the number three had in our land's history?" He nodded his head before she went on with, "That is a very important number because that is the number of goddesses who made Hyrule."_

"_What?" The anthro fox asked, as he raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_I know this must seem confusing for you. So please let me explain." The blue eyed princess answered back with, as Fox saw that she was looking out a nearby window. Before he could get distracted though her heard the young elf woman's voice when she continued with, "You see the first goddess to use her powers was Din, Goddess of Power. She used her powers to make the earth while Naryu, Goddess of Wisdom used her powers to make large bodies of water fill different parts of the lifeless earth." He watched as the noblewoman turned to fully face him as she went on with, "And lastly Farore, Goddess of Courage used her powers to bring life to the barren landscape. Sometime after those events the three goddesses used their powers to make a powerful item known as The Triforce."_

"_Um okay, so what is that thing supposed to be?" The vulpine asked, titling his head to the side._

_When he heard no response to his question Fox could tell that the brunette seemed hesitate to say anything. After some time had passed the princess finally spoke, "The Triforce was a very power item. So powerful that whoever had it in their possession could make whatever their hearts desire come to be real."_

_Hearing of such a thing caused the anhro fox's green eyes to shoot up with hope and delight as he asked with excitement in hie voice, "So I could just find this Tirforce thing and ask it to return me home?"_

_The vullpine's hope quickly faded away however when he saw the elf princess look away from him again as she confessed, "I-I'm afraid that's not possible."_

"_Huh? But you just said-" Fox protested, before a hand was put into the air towards his face signaling him to stop talking._

"_Yes, I know what I had said but…." Zelda let out, before she lowered her hand away from him. To the brown and cream furred fox surprise the princess turned her back to him before she added, "I-I apologize but I cannot say much as to what became of that sacred item. All I will tell you is that there was a man who tried to take the entire Triforce for himself so that he could rule over a pervious Hyrule. However, he was stopped by someone who was put in charge of protecting that item. And so to stop that man from achieving his goal the item was split apart into three pieces."_

"_Okay so where are the three pieces then?" Fox asked, as he took a step towards her while wondering why Zelda's behavior had changed so suddenly._

_Yet again silence befell the two and before the fox knew it the Hylian princess was walking away from him. And before he could even say a single word his ears twitched when she whispered, "Forgive me for leaving our conversation like this, but there is somewhere I need to be."_

ooooooo

Zelda stood in front of the door that led to the room that Fox as was staying in as she thought, "_Why did I act in such a manner while I was telling Fox about our lands history? I know that I can trust him...so why? Was it because I don't want him to leave?"_ She decided to worry about such manners at another time as she lightly knocked on the door and asked, "Fox, may I speak with you for a moment?"

At first there was response which did not surprise the princess as she was certain that the vupline was either confused or frustrated from what she had told him early in the day. She let out a sigh figuring that it would be best not to press the matter until the next morning. To her surprise though she slowly heard the door open and saw the green eyed fox staring at her as he asked, "Princess Zelda, w-why are you here?" She then saw his eyes widen in shock obviously realizing what he had said while he corrected himself with, "I-I mean why would I ask you that question. T-This is your castle after all."

The brunette found herself smiling warmly as she walked up to him and replied, "Please do not worry Fox, and I came here to apologize for ending our conversation the way that I did." She then remembered what had happened and right away her smiled faded. And when she looked away she added, "I know I should not have acted in such a manner. However, even though you have only been here for a few days I….I-"

Zelda's eyes widen with surprise when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. And when she looked up her blue eye's met Fox's green ones as he asked, "Zelda, are you okay? You seem really nervous…is something wrong?"

The Hylian Princess just stared at the brown and creamed furred fox in silence. She found herself leaning forward until her lips lightly pressed the right cheek of the fox's face. It only lasts for a few seconds because when she realized what she was doing Zelda let out a light gasp and quickly stepped away. And while she had a light blush on her face she saw that Fox also had a blush on his face as he nervously asked, "W-What was that for?"

Hearing this question caused the noblewoman to quickly turn away as she answered back with, "I-I just wanted to give you a kiss goodnight."

"Um thanks…..goodnight Princess." The vulpine responded back with, before she heard him walk back towards his room and then close the door.

The princess then made her way to her own room, but while she did this she thought, "_I-I can't believe I did that. Do I truly have such feelings towards Fox?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Fox looked around at his surrounds while he continued to walk in what seemed to be an endless amount of clouds in the air and water that only went pass the anthro fox's feet as he let out, "Where in the world am I?" He then looked around one last time before he asked himself, "Am I dead?"_

"_Do not worry visitor from a great distance, you have not passed on to the afterlife." A voice reassured him._

_Hearing this voice only seemed to cause the anthro fox to become intense as he asked, "W-Who's there?"_

_The response that the light brown and white furred fox received was that of a light laugh as the voice answered back, "There is no need for you to be on edge for I mean you no harm."_

_Fox continued to look from left to right until a figure caught his attention. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps in the distance. And when he turned completely around he saw in the distance a woman with green hair put up in two buns along with having green eyes. She was wearing a green and white dress which had caught him off guard as he shot out, "Who are you?"_

"_I young mercenary am Farore, Goddess of Courage." The green haired woman stated, before she stop right in front of the anthro fox._

_Hearing this caused the green eyed fox's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief as he responded back with, "N-No way….so y-you're one o-of-"_

"_Yes, I am the goddess who brought life to what would be known as Hyrule." The woman explained, as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She then continued with, "You must calm yourself, Fox."_

"_You know my name?" Fox asked, still trying to figure out what was going on._

"_Of course I know your name and everything else about your life. Why do you think I asked for your assistance?" The green haired woman stated, as she removed her hand from his shoulder._

"_Wait a minute so you were the one who sent that distress letter to my team and I?" The brown and white furred anthro fox asked, now even more confused. However, something still did not make sense to him as he went on with, "But before you tell why you asked for my help could you please tell me more about the Triforce being spilt into three pieces."_

"_But of course." Farore replied, as she waved her hand causing a small section of clouds to part from one another._

_And when they did the anthro mercenary saw an image start to take shape. Soon after some time had passed he saw a young woman who looked exactly like Zelda, the only major differences that he could see was her hair which was pure blonde and her dress which color was a light pink. While he stared at the young woman he let out, "Hey, why does Zelda look different?"_

_The goddess's voice took his attention away from the image slightly when she informed him, "The young woman who you see before you was a pervious Princess Zelda, and she just like the current Princess of Hyrule received the Triforce of Wisdom. And while she has that item in her possession she has wisdom beyond her years." Right away the image change from the princess to a young boy in green clothes holding a sword while she continued with, "This boy was known as the Hero of Time, he received the Tirforce of Courage which gave him tremendous bravery." A third image came into view quickly which showed a man with dark greenish tan skin and orange hair as she went on with, "And this is the man who caused the Triforce to be separated after he had taken the Triforce of Power for himself. His name is Ganondorf, also known as The King of Evil. His lust for power was what drove him to make an alliance with that Zelda's Father who was the current King of Hyrule. And yet the young princess knew that it was nothing more than a trick as the man only wanted to take the entire Triforce which was sealed in a place known as The Temple of Time."_

"_The Temple of Time, what was that place all about?" The anthro fox questioned with, as the image began to change yet again._

"_That place was not only where the Triforce was hidden, but it also had a powerful sword sealed in a back room. This sword was evil's bane otherwise known as The Master Sword." The goddess explained, as a pair of images appeared._

_One was of that same boy from earlier, but the vulpine noticed an even younger boy right next to him as he asked, "Hey, who's the kid?"_

"_The boy and young man that you see are one in the same." The green eyed woman answered back with, before she saw the fox's expression become both shocked and confused. This did not surprise the goddess as she added, "You see Fox, the Hero when he met the Princess was just a young boy. However, after he had pulled the Master Sword out of it's pedestal seven years had passed giving him that older appearance." And yet again the image changed now showing Ganondorf crossing swords with the boy as she told him, "And once the Hero had found six beings who were known as The Sages, he fought against the Evil King. However, Ganondorf was not killed but sealed away by Zelda and the six sages. She then sent the Hero back to his original time where he warned that Zelda of what the future would be. Shortly thereafter Ganondorf was imprisoned and since that day had been there until his execution."_

"_Huh, that can't be right. How could he still be alive if all of that happened in a completely different era?" The anthro fox responded with, while he began to process everything in his head._

"_He has survived for such a long time because that is one of abilities that the Triforce of Power gives the one who bears it." Farore informed him, as she moved her hand making the images fade out completely._

"_So is he immortal or something?" Fox questioned, as he turned his attention back to the green haired woman._

"_Not quite for even though he cannot be killed by sickness or age, he can be killed by either The Master Sword or by other holy weapons." The green haired goddess explained, as she turned to leave._

_When Fox realized that she was walking away from him he shouted, "Wait, how am I suppose to get back home?"_

"_I am sorry for I am not the one to tell you that answer." The green eyed woman replied, as she turned to look at him. He watched as she turned her head away from him while she added, "But do not give in to despair for the Princess knows of another way to return you home. She just needs more time to find the answer." He then noticed that the Goddess of Courage was starting to become more difficult to see as she ended with, "And you must be careful for Ganondorf escaped his holding place and is hiding. He is also the one who attacked your ship and made it so that you are unable to commutate with your friends."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fox looked up at the sun while trying to wipe some sweat off of his forehead. He still couldn't believe that he had been in Hyrule for an entire month since his ship had been shot down. And within this time he had started to learn Zelda's language although be it only a few things. Although he did not reminisce for that long as he began to pant a little bit while he pulled at the collar to his tunic as he commented with, "Boy, I can't believe it could get this hot here."

"Yes, there are some days were the heat is very unbearable. I can only image how this weather must be affecting you, Fox." Someone replied, causing him to look in front of him only to see Zelda walking towards him. And when the anthro fox realized that she was right in front of him he tried to stop his sudden panting while she placed a gloved hand gently onto his forehead while she added with concern. "You feel very warm, do you want me to have one of the maids draw you a bath so that you may cool yourself?"

"No…I'll be okay, really. You don't need to do that for me." The light brown and white furred fox protested with, as he tried his best not to pant or show that the heat was taking it's toll on him.

The vulpine became nervous when the brunette gave him an unconvinced look as she suggested, "Well, if you do not want to have a bath made for you perhaps this would be a good opportunity for the two of us to go to Lake Hylia."

"Lake Hylia, is that the place that isn't too far away from the castle?" The green eyed fox asked, as the two began to walk outside towards the entrance to the castle.

"Yes, that's correct." The princess replied, with a smile as the two headed towards the outer gardens that led to the stables. As the two headed towards the stalls the anthro fox saw the blue eyed noblewoman look at him from the corner of her eye as she added in the form of a question, "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Um well, I haven't ridden a horse. But I have rode on other animals that were on four legs." The vulpine answered back with, as he opened one of the stalls and patted a nearby horse's snout.

ooooooo

Zelda looked on in amazement at how well Fox was handling the horse that he was riding on as she thought, "_It seems he was telling me the truth about riding something similar to a horse."_ And when she saw him go a bit faster she added, "_I'm also finding it a bit difficult to keep up with him."_

When the princess finally began to catch up to the anthro fox she saw him look at her as he asked, "So how much further do we have to go?"

"Yes, we have almost reached the lake. Look, we are about to pass the bridge that over looks it." The brunette pointed out, as they neared said bridge.

When she realized that the anthro fox was slowing down his pace she slowed her horse down as well and as she saw him look out over the bridge he let out, "Wow I've never seen a lake this big before."

"Yes it certainly is." Zelda agreed, as she saw him turn to smile at her. To her surprise the princess found herself lightly blushing while she went on with, "But we should keep going since we still have quite a ways to go yet."

"Oh, well if that's the case then you're right we should keep going." The brown and white furred fox replied, as the two began to cross the bridge and head towards a clearing with a slope leading towards the lake.

And when the Hylian princess figured that they were close enough she stopped her horse as she stated, "I believe this is a good enough distance to stop riding our horses and walk on foot."

ooooooo

Fox looked around nervously behind the tree he was at as he began to remove his cape while he told himself, "This is so embarrassing. I really wish I was here by myself instead of with the princess." He then started to remove his tunic shirt and undershirt that was underneath it as he continued with, "She doesn't need to see me naked." He found himself blushing at saying that and while he sat down to remove his boots he ended with, "Although I guess I could just stay in my underwear. Maybe I could even use my tail so that she doesn't try to look down there….even though I doubt she would do such a thing."

"Fox, is every alright? Do you need some assistance with anything?" Zelda's voice asked, making the mercenary's blush become that much darker.

While he was removing his pants he quickly answered back with, "N-No, I'm okay. I-I don't need any help." Once he was just in his underwear the green eyed fox stood up onto his feet while moving his tail so that it covered the front of his underwear as he walked up towards the water. And as he looked at his reflection he went on with, "Um do you know if the water's cold or not?"

"I believe it would be for the best if you found out for yourself." The blue eyed elf woman told him, as his eyes widen when he saw her behind him.

And even before the anthro fox could protest he felt two hands gently push him forward making fall him into the water. At first Fox was a little surprised that the princess would do such a thing. However, he did not mind in least since he felt himself cooling down right away while he began to swim deeper out. And after some time of being under the water the brown and white furred fox swam upwards until his head was sticking up out of the water.

ooooooo

Zelda smiled when she saw the vulpine raise an arm up out of the water and wave at her. And as she waved back she let out, "I am certain that pushing him into the water was unexpected. However, it seems it did not bother him too greatly."

She watched as he made his way back towards the shoreline. And when she saw him start to raise up out of the shallow water she saw that the water had made his fur seem as though it was sticking to his body allowing her to see his lean and swimmer type muscles. A blush spread across her face when she found herself looking down at the anthro fox's lower body. And when she looked away she heard his voice as he asked, "Zelda, is something wrong?"

"I ah, no I-I'm fine." The Hylian Princess answered back, while she placed her hands against her face to try and cover up her blush. While she tried to calm herself she continued with, "So did the water help cool you down. Y-You did not swim for that long of time."

"Oh, yes that did help me cool down." She heard the anthro fox reply, as she found herself removing her hands from face. She turned her attention back to the anthro fox when she saw him walk up to her. She then found herself staring into his green eyes while he placed a hand onto her right shoulder as he added, "But I didn't stay in the water longer because I didn't want you to have to wait that long."

Zelda knew that she wanted to response in some way to what the anthro fox mercenary had just said. But for some reason all she could do was keep staring into Fox's eyes, and before she knew it she started to lean her head upwards towards his. The vulpine meanwhile leaned his head downward while tilting it to the side a bit until the two met into a short and tender kiss as the sun began to set.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Falco walked down the corridor towards the main compartment of the Great Fox ship as he asked himself, "I wonder if Slippy finally found out exactly where Fox is?" A smirk spread across his beak while he added, "But knowing how that toad is he won't give up on trying to get contact with him."

The door leading to the main room slid open for the anthro bird and as he was walking inside he heard Peppy's voice as he greeted him with, "Oh, hey Falco."

The avian turned to look at the hare while he replied back with, "Hey, Peppy. So has Slippy been able to get a hold of Fox?"

"He was actually just about try and do that." The anthro hare explained, with a smile.

"Yeah, so try and keep you voice down will ya, Falco." The anthro toad spat, as he turned to face the controls that he was in front of. While the blue eyed bird was grumbling to himself Slippy added, "Fox, come in Fox. Can you hear me?"

ooooooo

Fox looked himself over in the mirror one last time as he wanted to look the best he could for the events that were going to take place for the night portion of the festival. While he was doing this he still couldn't believe that almost a whole another month had passed. And within this time he still found it amazing that he and Princess Zelda had started a relationship although be it privately as the public did not know about the two. The reason behind this was because the princess was not for certain how her people would react to her suitor being that same person who had only just addressed them last month. The vulpine would be lying to himself if he said that keeping such a relationship a secret did not bother him. However he decided to do it so the princess would not become overwhelmed with worry as he told himself, "Well, even if the members of the court were to find out about Zelda and I being together. I doubt they would make too big of an issue." Before he could continue to think about that matter one of his ears twitched when he heard a static type sound coming from his ear piece that was on a nearby table and while he approached it he added, "Well that's weird. I thought I had turned my commuter off."

"F-Fox, can…..you h-hear me?" A voice asked, causing the anthro fox's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Slippy, this is Fox. Can you hear me? Please respond." The green eyed fox replied, as he put the equipment up to his left ear.

There was nothing but static for a few seconds before he heard, "Yeah I-I can hear you….Fox. So w-what happened to y-you after we lost….contact last t-time?"

The light brown and white furred fox took a deep breathe before he responded back with, "Well, after we lost contact I ended up meeting the princess of this planet. I also found out that this place is called, Hyrule." He soon found himself going quiet as he was not for sure if his teammates wold believe him if he told them about who had actually sent them that message as he went on with, "Two months have passed since that day and I've actually been able to learn some of Zelda's language."

When the anthro mercenary had realized he had just told them the princess's name he heard Slippy's voice again as he commented with, "Oh so…the p-princess's name is…..Zelda, huh?"

"Yeah, so anyway how have Peppy and Falco been?" Fox asked, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Again the anthro fox could hear nothing but static again until he heard another familiar voice as it said, "We're….doing fine, F-Fox. So you finally hooked up with someone huh?"

Hearing Falco's comment caused the blush on the fox's muzzle to darken a shade as he shot back with, "Oh be quiet, Falco! Although it is good to hear from you again." He then heard a light knock on his door causing him to stare at it while he continued with, "Well, I wish we could talk for a bit longer….but I need to go somewhere."

ooooooo

Zelda walked through the opened doorway to where the night festivities where taking place. She was not for certain what would happen between herself and Fox, but she hoped he would dance with her at least once before the party ended. And while she walked through the large room she greeted each of her guests until she saw the anthro fox enter the room. The brunette knew that her suitor would look his best however, the way that the light blue colored armor slightly shined in the rooms lght made the princess look on in awe. And as he approached her she greeted with, "Good evening, Fox."

She watched as a light blush spread across the fox's muzzle as he rubbed the back of his neck while he replied with, "Uh yeah, good evening to you….Your Highness."

The blue eyed princess heard the room go quiet for a time before music could be heard playing from the band that was there. And before she knew it she saw the vulpine's hand extend in her direction as he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Zelda smiled gently as she extended her hand towards his and hold onto it as she responded with, "I would love to."

The two proceeded to make their way to the center of the room and while their right hands where still together Zelda placed her left hand onto Fox's shoulder as he placed his onto her side. And as the two began to seemingly glide on the stone floor the elf princess found herself getting lost in the mercenary's eyes as he let out, "You look amazing in that dance."

Hearing the complement caused a light blush to form on the noblewoman's face as she replied with, "Thank you and I might say you look quite dashing tonight as well."

Before anything was said the princess was spun around a few times before she stopped and they went back to how they started as the vulpine finally spoke, "Thanks, and you know at first I thought this armor was going to be heavy. But it actually fits pretty nice."

"I am happy to know that you like your new attire." Zelda replied, with relief in her voice.

While the two continued to dance they had not even realized that the band had changed into the next song. Howerver, that did not matter to them as they just kept on dancing while staring into each other's eyes.

ooooooo

Fox kept on looking ahead after the night's events had ended as he and Zelda walked towards her room arm and arm. While they did this though his ears twitched when the princess said, "You know Fox, it is sweet of you to walk me back to my room. However, you really don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but I…want to." The anthro fox responded back with, as he looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

There was silence for some time before Zelda confessed, "Fox, there is something I must tell you." And when she saw the two had made it to the two doors that led to her room she added, "I…I have decided that within a weeks' time I shall announce to my people about us."

"S-So you're going to make it official?" The light brown and white furred fox asked, as he opened one of the door for her.

"Yes." The brunette simply answered back with, before she leaned forward. And once the vulpine felt her lips against his own he return the short kiss, and as she pulled away she went on with, "Goodnight, Fox."

"Goodnight, Zelda." Fox replied, before he saw the blue eyed princess gently close the door. He then let out a sigh of contentment as he turned around and headed back to his own room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fox stared at the sword that was in his hand and then proceeded to look in Zelda's direction as he asked, "So um what exactly is going to be proven by having me spar with you?"

The anthro fox watched intently as the princess took on a fighting stance with her sword somewhat close to her body before she answered, "I want to spar with you so I may find out how well you can use a sword." Her pose changed as she brought her sword forward and then pointed it at the fox as she went on with, "I also would like to see how well I am with a sword. Because unlike the Zelda's before me who only exiled at archery and magic. I decided to add a third talent which was in the ways of the sword." He then saw the brunett's expression become serious as she ended with, "So are you ready to begin?"

Seeing this action caused the anthro fox mercenary to harden his grip on the hilt of the sword as he too began to run towards his opponent. Both his sword along with the princess's smacked together and as they both lowered the weapons slightly towards the ground the light brown and white furred fox began to use all of his strength forcing the brunette's body to make contact with the ground little by little. To Fox's surprise Zelda did her best to hold her own against him as she tried to push both herself and her sword back up to a vertical base.

After some time the anthro fox smirked as he moved away from the princesss causing her to lose her balance, but only for a moment. He then ran past her so that he was behind her and he could tell that this had caught her off guard as he heard her let out a light gasp as she asked herself, "What? He seemed to move so fast that my eyes could not keep up with him. I had no idea something of that nature was possible."

"Well, that's one of the benefits of being a fox. I can move very fast….although my speed is nothing compared to a wolf's." The green eyed fox explained, before he performed a backflip to evade the noblewoman's attempted attack. He pulled the sword away from his body a little while he added, "But I have to admit, you're pretty good at this."

"Thank you." The elfian young woman replied, as she disappeared into thin air. The brown and white furred fox looked around wondering where the princess had gone. He soon got his answer though when felt something with a pointed edge press up against neck as Zelda continued with, "But remember what I told you earlier. I exile at our lands magic since it is passed down in the royal family from generation to generation."

Fox kept looking at the sword as it was moved away from his body. Once that was done a smirk spread across his muzzle he said, "Heh, I guess I got careless."

He felt a gloved hand place itself on his shoulder as the pricess responded with, "Please do not sell yourself short. You are an amazing fighter…..I am just glad that neither one of us hurt the either."

Fox soon became nervous at that reminder as he asked, "I-I wasn't too rough on you was I?"

"No, not at all." The blue eyed noblewoman reassured him, as she walked around to face him. The anthro fox's expression relaxed when he felt her lips touch his for a few seconds. She then pulled away as she continued with, "I am glad that you fought me with honor. But I thought for certain that you were going to flip me over when I was behind you."

The smirk changed slightly once a few of the vupline's fangs were showing as he admitted, "Well, to be honest I thought about doing that. But then I got rid of the idea of doing such a thing to the princess that I'm suiting.."

"Hmm, I am still a bit surprised at how forward you have been with your speech lately." Zelda pointed out, while she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

The vulpine blushed out of embarrassment as he looked away from Zelda's gaze while he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and responded with, "Yeah…I guess have been doing that lately. I-I'm sorry about that, Zelda."

He heard a giggle escape the princess's lips as she reassured him, "It's quite alright Fox, I know the reason why you're trying to do this. But you really don't have to change anything about yourself ro please anyone especially me." The brown and white furred mercenary felt Zelda's gloved hands as she placed them onto the sides of his face and gently turned it until he was facing her again. He saw her look deep into his eyes as she added, "Because there is nothing iin the world that would make me change how I feel about you."

ooooooo

In a bleak and barren desert there stood a large building which on the outside was where the six sages of Hyrule resided. On the inside however, was where the most vile of criminals were housed and awaited their execution. And beyond that underneath miles and miles of sand was a temple from a Hryule of old. And even though the temple was submerged in sand none was inside the place. This was because of some strong dark magic that was surrounding it. And inside this structure deep within it's chambers stood a man shredded in shadows looking at an image of a certain anthromorphic creature embracing the current princess of Hyrule.

This same person turned so that he was staring into the darkness as he asked, "You know what my orders are for you, I assume/" The dark creature nodded it's head as the man continued with, "Good then go and get some more men ready for your mission." Again the creature only nodded and then left the room through a door. And when a dim light came into the room from some nearby torches if one was there the man would have been revealed to be none other than the King of Evil himself as he grinned darkly and turned to look at the image again while he ended with, "You may not be the same little girl who had stopped me from achieving my goal and had me imprisoned. But since you are indeed her descent I plan on making your life full of misery."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fox held onto the ranges of the horse he was riding on with a smile on his face after successfully delivering materials to Bo and the other residents of Ordon Village. He wasn't for sure what they would be bringing back to the castle. However, the anthro fox could only assume that they were either going to be making a sword or a shield for a soldier at the castle. He shook his head from left to right as he let out, "No, it can't be a single sword or shield. Perhaps Zelda wanted two swords or something like that."

"Um, is something the matter, Sir Fox?" A nearby solider asked, when he saw the vulpine was deep in thought.

Hearing such concern caused the green eyed fox to let out a light chuckle as he shook his head and answered back with, "No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just curious as to what weapon will be made with that material we brought from the castle."

The soldier placed a hand under his chin as he responded with, "Hmm, that is a good question. But my first guess would have to be a sword of some kind. That type of weapon is also the most requested from the castle."

"Well, now that you mention it why didn't we just give it to a blacksmith who lived in the marketplacv?" The anthro questioned, as he titled his head a little. When he saw the soldier was about to reply to his question he waved a hand dismissing it while he added, "Don't worry I know that the castle asks Ordon Village's blacksmith to make the weapons because they seem to last longer than any other ones."

The light brown and white furred fox watched as the soldier nodded in agreement. While Fox and the small group were riding back to the caslte the fox began to think back about who he had met in the village.

ooooooo

_Fox rode into the village followed by a small group of soldiers behind him. And when the group had passed by a nearby pond (or at least that is what Fox assumed it to be) the anthro fox saw Bo and two small children waiting for him as he waved at them in greeting until stopped his horse in the forest a few feet away. And as he was dismounting his horse he saw the bold headed mayor walk towards him while he greeted him with, "Good to see you, Fox. How has life been at the castle since I saw ya last?"_

"_It's been fine, thanks for asking." The anthro mercenary replied, as he looked down and saw the two children staring at him. He slowly squatted down so that he could get a better look at the two before he went on with, ""And who are these two?"_

"_Oh, that's right." The elf man responded with, as he to squatted down towards the ground. He placed a hand on each of them while he added, "This girl here is my daughter, Ilia. And this boy here is a friend of hers named, Link."_

_Fox smiled at the two blonde haired children as he smiled gently as he could when he introduced himself with, "Hello Ilia, Link, my name is Fox. It's nice to meet you both."_

_The anthro fox proceeded to extend his hand towards them to end his part of the introductions. He watched the two wondering if they would say anything to him. To his relief though the little girl who was on Bo's left side smiled up at him and shook his hand as she replied, "Hello Mr. Fox, it's nice to meet you. My daddy has told quite a lot about you._

_When he moved his hand towards the little boy though he noticed that he was just staring at him as he asked, "Um did I do something wrong?"_

"_Oh no you didn't do anything wrong Mr. Fox, Link just doesn't talk that much is all." The blue eyed girl explained, as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. The anthro fox watched as the elf girl walked up behind the blonde haired boy and nudged him a little as she went on with, "Go on and shake his hand Link. There's no reason to be afraid or nervous."_

_Fox nodded in agreement as he kept going with, "She's right Link, you don't have to be afraid of me. Although I guess I could see how my appearance may seem a bit unsettlingly."_

_The anthro fox just looked at the boy for a more minutes before he smiled and let out a light laugh and shook his hand._

ooooooo

Fox quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw something in the distance. And once he focused his eyes the anthro fox saw some odd looking creatures. His eyes widen with shock when he realized that they were headed in his groups direction he turned his head and shouted, "All you stop your horses, now!"

At once all of the men pulled back on their ranges making their horses come to a complete stop. Once that was done all of the soldiers looked at him with looks of concern as one of them asked, "Is something wrong, Sir Fox?"

"Yes, it seems some odd looking creatures are headed our way." The green eyed fox informed the men, as he unclipped his cape letting it fall to the ground revealing a bow, some arrows, and a sword strapped behind his back. He then brought his attention back at the incoming forces while he continued with, "However, I will be the only one to engage them."

"B-But we could help you fight those monsters." One of the soldiers protested, as the anthro fox noticed him about to remove his sword from it's sheathe.

"No, you will not be doing that." The mercenary shot back, as he quickly turned to face the soldier once again. He then took a moment to calm himself before he added, "Look I appreciate you guys wanting to help me deal with these monsters. However, I feel I should do this on my own." And after he had said this the anthro fox removed his scarf from around his neck and headed it to the soldier that was closest to him as he ended with, "If I don't make it back to the castle by sundown please give this to the princess."

"Y-Yes, I will be sure to do that." The soldier replied, before he and all of the others rode off in a different direction towards the castle.

And once he saw them ride off in the distance the brown and white furred fox took a deep brethe before he got off of his horse and landed on the ground. He then proceeded to hit its side causing it to gallop away leaving him completely alone with the up coming monsters who were now closing in on him. And while they made their way towards him the fox grabbed his bow and took out an arrow while he placed it against the weapon. And as he pulled back the bowstring he thought, "_I'm sure you'll be cross at me for making your men leave, Zelda. But this is something I feel I should do on my own." _Once the bowstring was pulled back all the way he let go of it sending the arrow flying in front of him. While it flow towards the monsters he let out, "And f I don't make it out of this situation alive then all I have to say is...sorry."

**A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that the next chapter won't be added until either Sunday night or Monday. Also there is a poll on my profile page, and depending on which story gets the most votes then that will be the one that I will do once I have uploaded the rest of the chapter for this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A smirk spread across Fox's face when he saw yet another arrow make contact with one of the monsters killing it. He was about to pulled out another arrow and attack from a distance when he soon found out that he used his last arrow he growled, "Well, I guess I used all of my arrows." He proceeded to grab the hilt of his sword and pull it out of it's sheathe while he added, "So I guess I'll just have get in close to take them all down."

The anthro fox charged towards the monsters who had their weapons at the ready which were mostly cubs and bones of what Fox assumed to be dead animals. He quickly got out of the way of an incoming attack and just as he countered it slicing the monster in half. Seeing this caused the other creatures to charge at him full speed. The green eyed fox's cocky smile did not leave his face however, as he would just dogde the attack and then strike at the monster either killing it or severely injuring it. And yet the brown and white furred fox did not notice the two creatures that were on a large ledge with bow and arrows at the ready.

His ears twitched though when he heard the sound of arrows heading towards him. So he tried to turn as quickly as he could and dodge the arrows. It was a little tricky for the mercenary, but that was only because the monsters seemed restless on trying to strike him down. After doing one final roll to dodge the last arrows his smirk returned when he saw the two hit each other after seeing thier arrow bags were empty. Before he ouuld celebrate though the anthro fox soon found himself tackled down to the ground by multiple creatures. And while he growled in frustration from being careless along with trying to free himself. He stopped moving completely when he saw a large club coming right towards his head.

ooooooo

Zelda stared at the soldiers in disbelief as she asked, "Y-You must surely be jesting with me. Please tell me that what happened is not true?"

One of the soldiers walked towards the princess's throne as the armored man replied back with, "Your Highness, besides ordering us not to help him fight the monsters. Sir Fox also asked me to give you this."

The blue eyed young woman placed a hand over her mouth in a silent gasp when she saw that the soldier had the vulpine's scarf in his hands. She took the fabric slowly into her hands and as she stared at it she let out, "W-Why did he want you to give to me?"

"He….he wanted you to have that if he did not return to the castle by sundown." The soldier explained, as he performed a quick bow before returning where he stood.

There was nothing but silence for some time before the noblewoman ordered in a whisper, "Please….leave me be for a moment."

"Of course, Your Highness." That same soldier answered back with, as he and the rest of the men began to walk out of the throne room. Before the soldier left though he turned slightly while he added, "But do not think the worst has happened, Your Highness. Perhaps Sir Fox has taken care of the monsters and is heading back to the castle as we speak."

The blue eyed Hylian nodded in understanding as she too did not want to give into despair. She gently wiped away a single tear with a gloved hand as she smiled weakly before she responded with, "Thank you for giving me this. And yes perhaps you are right….maybe he is headed back here at this very moment."

ooooooo

Fox slowly opened his eyes only to see nothing but burly surroundings. After blinking a few times his eyes were finally able to focus and to his shock the vulpine was in a dimly lit room. And when he tried to move his arms he found them bound to the wall by a set of chains.

The anthro fox growled in anger while he tried his best to move his arms as he asked himself, "How in the world did I end up in here?"

He stopped his struggling immediately when the door in front of him slowly started to open. The green eyed fox started intently as a large figure entered the room with heavy footsteps. And while he stared at the figure the vulpine realized that he was wearing very heavy armor which explained why the figures footsteps were so heavy. Once the figure was right in front of him Fox lifted his head upward so that he could see who had entered the room. But when he saw the orange hair and greenish tan skin color his eyes widen in disbelief as he let out, "No, it can't be. You….You're the one known as Ganondorf, The King of Evil."

The brown and white furred mercenary cringed a bit when he heard the man let out a dark chuckle before he replied, "So you know my name do you? Tell me did the princess inform you about me?"

"That is none of your business!" Fox barked back, as he did not want to reveal who had actually told him about the evil man's deeds.

To the fox's surprise he saw a smirk had spread across the orange eyed man's face as he responded with, "It seems you know more then what you have told everyone." The Gerudo raised his left hand to reveal the mark of the Triforce while went on with, "If that is the case then you must know what this is ."

"T-The Triforce of Power….." Fox let out, as he stared with a look of amazement. He quickly dismissed the look before he continued with, "Why have you imprisoned me? What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?"

"Hmmm, it's quite funny you would ask me a such thing." Ganondorf responded back with, still sporting the grin. He proceeded to snap his fingers prompting the cell door to open again to reveal another figure. And while he stared at it he heard the armor man's voice as he added, "Because this is why I had you placed in this room."

Fox felt himself begin to shake with fear as the figure came into the dim light. And when he saw the figure he could not help but gasp as another anthro fox was staring back him. This fox's attire was all black and his fur was a dark brown almost black along with white fur in the same places as were Fox's fur was. The most striking thing about this other fox though were his red eyes as the mercenary stuttered, "N-No way…..t-this isn't possible."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ganondorf looked on with delight at the anthro fox's fear as he questioned, "Well, I assume you are wondering who this is, aren't you?" He walked up to the chained vulpine and added, "This is your dark self. I like to call him, Dark Fox."

"Dark Fox? How in the world did you make this thing?" The brown and white furred fox demanded, as he was glaring in the Gerudo's direction.

The King of Evil just laughed before he explained, "It was very easy for me to make him. All I needed was a strand of your hair, I then took a drop of your blood from of your fingers and put both items into some mud and used my dark magic." He decided to show his teeth while he went on with, "Which I could have made to look any way I saw fit. Do not worry though the area I used to get your blood has already been mended. Just consider it a kind gesture towards you for being an outsider."

The green eyed fox looked up at his left hand and saw some cloth had been wrapped around one of his fingers. The warlock watched as his prisoner looked back at him again while he bitterly asked, "Alright so tell me what do you hope to accomplish by making a clone of me?"

"What do I hope to accomplish?" Ganondorf mockingly asked back, as he let out a laugh. His eyebrows narrowed while he continued with, "I plan on using him to get rid of the Princess."

"Really? And how exactly do you plan on pulling such a thing off?" The vulpine questioned, as he kept his lithe glare on his face. He also went on with, "And besides he doesn't fully look me. Zelda will surely be able to tell the difference in eye and fur color."

Hearing such things caused the orange haired man to scowl as well while he pointed out, "Such petty matters like that are meaningless."

After he had said this the Gerudo saw a confused look on the anthros face which only caused him to let out a light chuckle as he snapped his fingers. His laugh returned when he heard the fox let out a gasp of shock, so he knew that Dark Fox's appearance was changing. And when he looked from the corner of his eye he was indeed correct. He watched as the fur on the dark vulpine began to become lighter after each passing second until it matched his originals. And when the clone opened its eyes the armor clad man could not help but wonder what the mercenary was thinking as they changed from red to green. Once it was finished he turned his attention back to his captive while he said, "Now do you see why I was not worried about such things."

When he noticed that the anthro fox did not seem that impressive his expression darken when he heard the fox spat, "Okay so big deal if he looks like me. But I highly doubt he sounds like me."

"Hmm, I think you will regret ever making such a comment." The King of Evil replied, as he turned to look back at his creation. He grinned when he went on with, "Dark Fox, please inform our "guest" of the orders that I gave you."

He watched a grin speard across the copy's face as it answered back with its original's voice, "You told me to play the part of my original. And when the timing is right I am supposed to kill the Princess, thus branding him a traitor and enemy to Hyrule."

"You sick monster!" Fox snarled, while he thrashed about trying even harder to break himself free.

Seeing this only caused the Gerudo to turn away from the fox as he coldly said, "Struggle all you want. But even if you did find a way to free yourself, you would not be able to get back to the surface without knowing some type of magic."

ooooooo

Fox glared at his double as the door to the room where he was being prisoner was shut. And once he knew Ganondorf was far enough away he snickered as he commented, "You know might look and sound like me. But I know Zelda won't be fooled by such tricks."

"Oh really now, and why is that?" His double asked, as he took a step forward.

"It's simple, you aren't me." The vulpine simplu responded back with, while he saw his clone continue to walk until he was staring at his face.

Fox's closed eyes tightly while at the same time his teeth grit together to endure the pain. And when he opened one of his eyes he saw his double grinning at him as he spat, "Look at you, you're absolutely pathetic! You should realize that even if you were to break free from your chains you could not beat me."

"How do you know that would be the outcome?" The green eyed fox shot back, as he pulled himself forward to try and bite the nose of his copy.

To the mercenary's surprise his dark self was taken a bit by surpris at his feral outburst. However, he did not show it as he let out a light chuckle before he commented, "My, you sure are a feisty one aren't you?" He then felt his clone place a hand underneath his chin until their noses were almost touching. The former red eyed fox smirked showing a few of his fangs as he continued with, "But that still won't help you escape this place." The vulpine's eyes widen when he feel something sharp slit his throat. He looked down in horror as he saw a dagger along with a trail of blood starting to poor out of his throat. He soon found himself losing consciousness, but before he did he heard his clone's voice again when it ended with, "Oh but don't worry about Zelda, because I'll be sure to take GOOD care of her before I kill her."

ooooooo

Zelda stared up at the night sky which shined with stars as she let out, "It has been three days since the men returned without Fox. I-I hope no misfortune has befallen him." She looked down at the red scarf that was in her hands and as she did this tears began to build up in her eyes from memories of the vulpine.

She took a deep breath before she put her hands together and prayed, "Oh Naryu, Goddess of Wisdom please hear my prayer. I-I know that Fox is an outsider to Hyrule, but….but I ask of you to bless him with your protection." Her tears became stronger while she added, "I-I do not know what I would do if something terrible has happened to him. So please help him and bring him back to the castle safely so that I may help him find a way back to his home."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fox's eyes slowly opened when he heard the door to his cell being opened. While it did this he weakly let out, "Whoever is coming if you're here to kill me, then make it quick." When he heard some footsteps after the door was closed he refused to look at the figure as he endured the pain while he added, "But please you have to warn the princess….that the person who is coming back to the castle isn't me…."

"Do you want to live?" the figure asked, with a famine voice.

Hearing this question confused the vulpine as he slowly lifted his head up only to see a blue hooded figure in front of him. He titled his head to the right while he asked, "W-What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to live." The figure repeated, as he saw a hand come forward towards his face a little.

"Y-Yes I do want to live. I…..I have to save Zelda. She's been very kind to me even though I'm a native to her to home world." The anthro fox confessed, as he thought he felt a tear come out of one of his eyes.

And once he had said this the vupline saw a small winged creature with a pink glow floating in front of his muzzle. As he stared at the creature the figure kindly ordered, "I want you to keep those feelings you have told me in your mind and also to relax. If you do these things then this fairy will be able to heal your injuries."

The anthro mercenary nodded his head in understanding before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. While he did this he felt a warm feeling overtake his body along with a faint pink light surrounding him as the fairy healed his body from what he had endured. After a few seconds the warm feeling disappeared and that same voice was heard, "You can open your eyes now."

When the anthro fox did in fact raise his head and open his eyes he saw a woman with long blue hair along with blue eyes smiling kindly at him. He then noticed her dress which was mostly a light blue color with small amounts of purple and yellow. He titled his head to the right while he asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Naryu, Goddess of Wisdom." The woman announced, as she placed both of her hands until they were right above his own.

Fox was going to question about what the woman was going to try and do. But before he could he heard the shackles to his hands snap open releasing him from the chains on the wall. He gently rubbed one of his wrists before doing the same with the other. After he had done this he asked, "I know you must of came here to do more than heal me. So um why did you come here?"

"I came here because The Princess prayed to me. She pleaded and asked me to help you if misfortune had befallen you." The blue haired woman explained, as she brought her hands together.

A bright light appeared causing the vulpine to cover his eyes slightly. But from what he could make out there seemed to be three items floating in the air. After the light had vanished the anthro fox quickly realized that each item was different while he asked, "So um why are you showing me these things?"

The blue eyed woman smiled as the items fell into her hands. She proceeded to walk up to him as she said, "Please just consider these items as gifts from Farore, Din, and I." The first item that was handed to him was a ring with a small red gem inside it, "This ring has been blessed with a very powerful spell known as Din's Fire. And when you focus your energy and place it down onto the ground a large field of fire will spread around you killing anyone who is near it." Once that had been explained he slipped it onto a finger and right away another item was brought to attention which was a gold chain with a green pendent on the end of it, "This pendent like the ring you are wearing has also been blessed with a powerful spell which is called Farore's Wind. That spell when focused upon will allow you to travel great distances with ease."

And finally after he had put the chain around his neck causing the pendent to rest against the top part of his clothed chest the anthro fox saw the last item which was a blue scarf. This seemed to confuse him a little as he let out, "Um, a scarf?"

The goddess simply handed it to him while she explained, "Do not be fooled by its appearance as this is my gift to you. The magic that is blessed within this fabric is called Naryu's Love. It will protect you from any attack that comes your way and will surround you with a blue barrier that will last for a short period of time."

"Thank you for these well….gifts." The anthro fox replied, as he gave the woman a quick bow in gratitude.

Naryu smiled kindly at the vulpine while she replied, "You are most welcome, Fox. However, you must leave this place right away if you wish to save the princess."

"Okay so where do I go then?" Fox asked, as he looked at the blue haired woman

The Goddess smiled as she replied, "You must go into the deepest part of Faron Woods. Once there Farore will explain more to you."

The mercenary nodded his head in understanding before he grasped the green pendent with his right hand. He then thought of himself outside of the said woods. And once he opened his eyes Fox was engulfed by a green light which disappeared within a few seconds. And after the light had left the room Naryu also began to disappear from said room. Before she left the room she let out, "You may be an outsider to Hyrule, Fox. However, you are destined for something great, if you so choose it to be."

ooooooo

Ganondorf walked down the dimly lit hallway with a displeased look on his face as he thought, "_Something does not seem right."_ Once he had reached the door that led to his prisoner's holding cell he added, "Open the door."

The creature nodded its head as it turned and unlocked the door before opening it. And once it saw the room was empty the warlock saw the worried expression on the monster's face And while it looked from left to right he ordered, "Stop your panicking! I knew that the vulpine would escape from his cell." He then turned around to leave the same way he came. While he did this though he mentally went on with, "_I wonder what the three goddesses have destined for you. I doubt they would want you to take the Triforce of Power from me. You are far too weak to handle its power. So I wonder what it could be then."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Zelda continued to stare out the window while she made sure the cloak of mourning was covering herself completely. She slightly turned her head when she heard, "Your Highness, are you certain you should keep mourning for Sir Fox? I'm certain the people will start to get curious and begin asking questions about your behavior."

The cloaked princess turned her head slightly as she simply replied with, "I am well aware of that."

The Hylian noble turned back towards the window as she heard the maid walk out of her room and once she gone she let out, "It has been about five days since the soldiers return to the castle with Fox's scarf." She proceeded to look at the red colored fabric as she added, "I-I miss him very much."

The blue eyed princess was a caught off a bit when she heard the maid let out a gasp from outside her door. She was not for certain what she had said, but she thought she heard, "Oh thank goodness you're back. The Princess will be pleased."

"Yeah I'm sorry about worrying everyone." A voice replied back, causing the cloaked noble to sharply turn around while letting out a gasp.

Her eyes widen in disbelief as she saw none other than Fox walking towards her. However, his attire was completely black as she quietly asked, "Fox, is it truly you?"

She watched as a grin spread across the vulpine's muzzle while he answered back with, "Of course it's me, Zelda. But I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here." She saw him look away a little while he added, "After I had gotten rid of the monsters I was captured and imprisoned. It took me some time to finally get out of that cave."

Zelda found herself overwhelmed with emotion as she ran towards the anthro fox and wrapped her arms around his back. After a few seconds had passed she felt him warp his arms around her returning the embrace. While he held her though the princess was unaware of the toothy grin that was now spread across the vulpine's muzzle as he thought, "_This is going to be too easy."_

ooooooo

On the south entrance to Faron Woods a flash of green light appeared revealing the real Fox McCloud, and once he had walked out of said light it vanished instantly. He looked around his surroundings as he let out, "Okay so I made it the woods. But where do I go from here?"

"_Fallow this light."_ A voice replied, as a small ball of light appeared in front of the fox. And as the light floated in midair the voice added, _"It will show you the path to the Master Sword."_

The mercenary just decided to do as the voice had instructed him. As he walked behind the ball of light he saw it stop at a tree stomp. Once the anthro fox had gotten on the stomp though the light moved to a large tree branch that was a good distance from where he was at. He was about to think about how to get to that spot when the pendent started to glow. Getting the hint the vulpine grasped the item and teleported with Farore's Wind to the branch. He proceeded to do this two more times to get to the other branches until he landed on a small area of solid ground.

Once the green eyed fox was there he walked a short distance until he came to point where two broken pieces of bridge where being moved by a strong gust of wind. And once the wind had died down and Fox realized that one of the small bridges was facing him he jumped off of the cliff and rolled onto the platform. He then walked onto the other small bridge once the wind had made them form a straight line. After that had been done the platform moved to it's original stop which led to small pieces of land with rope that was connected by a small stack in the ground. When the brown and white furred fox looked ahead and to his left he saw the ball of light had stopped in front of a cave. This caused the anthro fox to let out, "That must be where The Master Sword is…..at least I hope it's there."

As Fox began to walk across the short rope he saw a large object swinging from side to side. He decided to take his time and once he had reached the middle part of the rope he quickly walked across it missing the swinging piece of tree. He sighed with relief when he reached the other side of the rope. The anthro fox did not take a break though as he made his way across the other rope. This one was a bit further away then the last one. However, it was just as easy to walk across the second rope, including missing the swinging tree.

Once Fox had reached the end of the other tightrope he placed his feet onto the hard ground. He proceeded to look at the ball of light as that same voice from earlier told him, "_You must continue to fallow the light. This cave will take you to a place called, The Sacred Grove. Once you have entered the area you must find your way through a maze of sorts. When you have figured out the right path all will be revealed to you."_

"Alright, then lead the way." The vulpine replied, as he walked behind the light into the cave.

ooooooo

Dark Fox slowly opened the door leading to Zelda's room. He smirked when he saw the princess in a peaceful sleep. He silently closed the door behind him before he turned around and walked towards her bed. Once he was in front of it he pulled out the dagger that he had used to slice his original's throat with. And as the weapon gave off a faint glow he raised it into the air. When he was on the Hylian's side of the bed though he found himself stopping himself from striking the noblewoman as he stared at her and thought, "_She's believes I am my original. Although I could easily kill her here and now.."_ He put the dagger down when he saw a strand of hair was in front of her face. He found himself lowering his hand and gently moving it behind her ear while he added, "_But even knowing this I must admit she is quite beautiful. Perhaps I could put off killing her for a while."_ A smirk spread across his muzzle again as he put the weapon away and walked back towards the door. Once he was there he put his hand onto the door knob, but before he turned it to open it he looked back at the princess while he ended with, "_Maybe can I make her forget about the old Fox. And make her fall in love with me, the "new" Fox McCloud."_

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that even though in the games it doesn't seem like time goes by when using** **Farore's Wind or going into a temple. Well, I decided to change that for the story just to make things more realistic.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fox kept a steady pace behind the ball of light as it continued to float ahead of him. When he saw the light go upward though it caught him off guard as he stopped his running and looked around the area that he was in as he let out, "Darn it, I lost track of it."

He decided to go down the path that was in front me instead of back tracking. However, when he went through the small tunnel and came out of the opening he found himself in a new and different area. When he did not see the ball of light though he went through another tunnel which was to his right, and once he was out of it he still did not see anything different. This caused the green eyed fox to worry thinking perhaps he had went the wrong way as he asked himself, "What wasn't I already here? Did I maybe miss something?" He looked around his surroundings again when he noticed some pieces of land that looked like ledges. He shrugged his shoulders while he went on with, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go up to the top of that cliff and take a look around."

The anthro mercenary did just that as he walked up to the first ledge and jumped up while grabbing onto the edge of the next ledge. He proceeded to do that for the other ledges before he climbed up the last one getting to the top. Once he was up onto his feet he saw a another tunnel which looked like a large log. He walked through the said log and saw another tunnel with two torches on the left and right side of it which brought him to a very high cliff. He silently scowled himself for forgetting to look at the torches which he now knew made a path. He just decided to not worry about it as he took a deep breath and jumped off of the cliff causing the wind to blow up against his body.

When Fox was about to hit the ground he quickly rolled insuring he did not get injured. And once he stood up onto his feet he saw the ball of the light once again. He watched as it floated towards a small uphill pathway. The brown and white furred fox knew that he must be close to the sword as he walked up the small hill. And when he had done this he found himself in a large area with the ball of light floating over a large circle of rock which had the symbol of the Triforce on it. Soon after he saw this the ball let out a bright flash of light causing him to cover his eeyes.

After he had removed his arm from his face he was surprised to see Farore the Goddess of Courage standing on the stone panel as she smiled at him and greeted him with, "Hello Fox, I am glad to see you had not gotten yourself lost in these woods."

"Yeah I'm glad about that too." The vulpine replied, as he started to walk towards the green haired woman. Once he was in front of her he continued with, "So now that I'm here where exactly is this Master Sword?"

He watched as the green eyed woman turned to her side while mentioned to a wall as she explained, "The wall that you see before you is in fact a hidden passageway to the sword. However, you will have to play the medley of the Hyrule Royal Family to make the path open for you."

"Um okay, so what will I use to play the song with anyway?" Fox questioned, as he slightly crossed his arm across his chest.

The anthro mercenary received his answer when another small flash of light appeared out of nowhere. And when he looked upward he saw a small harp floating in the air. Once the instrument was in his hands he brought it up to his shoulder and closed his eyes as he thought, "_Well, here goes nothing."_

The light brown and white furred fox slowly brought his other hand up to the small harp and struck one of its strings. He proceeded to do the same for the other two key notes in the song a few more times. His ears twitched when he thought he heard the rest of the song echo off of the walls as he played the remainder of the song. Once the song was finished a third flash of light appeared and after it had disappeared the vulpine now saw an opening in the wall along with a staircase. He proceeded to walk up the steps until he reached the top which took him to an open area and in the middle of it was a sword in a pedestal.

And while he approached the sword he let out, "The Master Sword…"

"Yes this is the sword that will help you not only save The Princess, but all of Hyrule." The Goddess informed him, as she walked up to him.

Fox nodded as he made his way towards the sword. He placed both of his hands onto the hilt of it and tried to lift the weapon out of the pedestal. To his surprise though the anthro fox noticed that the sword did not move no matter hard he pulled. After he tired one last time he let go of the sword and sighed with slight frustration while he said, "I don't think this sword is going to let me wield it."

"Are you certain about that? Have you perhaps forgotten something important that could help you use this sword as if it were yours?" Farore asked, as she walked up to him once again. She then took his left hand into both of hers while she continued with, "I believe this will be able to aid you as well."

Quickly out of nowhere the vulpine felt an odd sensation go through his body for a short time. After that he watched as the goddess removed her hands to reveal a mark of the Triforce on his left hand. And along with it was the Triforce of Courage which shined brightly on the left part of the symbol as he stared at it he let out, "T-This is….a piece of the Triforce." He quickly looked up at the green eyed haired woman as he added, "Are you sure about this? I….I'm not from here, so perhaps your making the wrong choice."

"Why would you think such things." The goddess asked, as she tilted her head a bit. She took his hand and led him back to the Master Sword while she went on with, "However, I knew that you were the right choice since the Destined Hero of this time should not have to endure what the pervious hero had to at such an age." She let go of his hand and gave him a look of encouragement as she ended with, "So will you not try one last time since you now have the other part of what is required to wield this sword."

The green eyed fox just sighed as he placed both of his hands onto the hilt of the sword once again. Unlike the previous time though he saw the sword began to lift out of the pedestal while the Triforce of Courage began to shine brightly. And once it was freed he looked up at the sword as he soon noticed that a new sheathe was on his back for the sword. But while he was putting it away after swinging it a few times he asked, "So why is the Master Sword letting me wield it now all of sudden?"

The green haired woman just smiled at him as she replied, "I am sorry Fox, but I am not the one to answer this question." She then began to fade away, but before she was gone completely she added, "You must go back to the pervious area. Once there you will find a doorway that will take you to the next part of your quest."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zelda smiled with renewed happiness after telling her people about her and Fox's relationship. And although she was not for sure herself if the vulpine would still want to return home or remain in Hyrule. However, she knew that such a topic would have to wait until she told him about the other option that would take him back his own home. When this came into her mind though she let out, "Why am I feeling this guilt as of late? Is it perhaps I know how to return him home yet I choose not to say anything?" She sighed lightly while she went on with, "If this is truly the case then I must correct this mistake I have made."

The princess kept on walking down the hallway until she saw a door begin to open. Once it was fully open she saw Fox walking out of the room and as she approached him she said, "Fox, I am glad to see you."

She saw the anthro fox grin at her while he replied, "Oh really now, and why is that?"

"I wanted to tell you that I have found another way to return you to your home." The blue Hylian stated, as she felt her guilt slightly leave her.

Zelda found herself slightly confused when she saw the green eyed fox look away from her while he added, "Oh, so you want to get rid of me now, is that it?"

"I-I no, I did not mean for it to sound like that." The noblewoman responded back with, as she began to worry. Soon after she felt a tear fell down her face while she went on with, "Truthfully though I do want you to stay here with me. However, I know that it is a very selfish desire. And….And such a thing is unfair to you because-"

The Hylian Princess would have kept going, but she was cut off by Fox who placed a heavy kiss on her lips that made her eyes widen in surprise. While they kissed though she felt an odd sensation start to build up inside of her as she felt the mercenary wrap his arms around her back and roughly bring her in closer. She was not sure how long the two had kissed for when he pulled away, but as he did this she saw an odd look in his eyes as he gently cupped her chin with he right hand while he whispered, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

While the light brown and white furred fox removed his hand from her chin and walk away from her she found herself unable to say something in order to stop him. She just lightly touched her lips as she thought, "_I wonder what has come over Fox? The kisses we have shared before were normally soft and tender. But when he kissed me just a moment ago it felt very different. It felt very rough and filled with great lust."_ She lightly placed her hands over her heart while she added, "If that is the case then why is my heart pounding like it will burst out of my body?"

ooooooo

Fox walked the long stairway that was in front of him still amazed that such a large place was hidden inside a doorway which at first seemed to lead to the exact same place only it was black and white. But once he had reached the end of the stairway he saw a figure standing in the far back room. While he made his way to the said room he thought, "_I wonder who that is._"

When the anthro mercenary finally reached the backroom taking note of all of the stained windows he saw the figure more closely and realized that it was a woman with long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. And when she turned around he saw her attire which was that of a dancer's along with having a dark skinned color. And when she opened her eyes he saw they were the color red as she smiled at him and greeted him with, "Hello Fox, the one chosen by Farore."

"Chosen? What do you mean by that?" The anthro fox asked, as he walked into the room.

The red haired woman let out a light giggle while she answered back with, "Have you not forgotten what Farore had told you a few days after you had arrived here? You are destined for something great if you so choice it to be."

"Um okay, I understand that….I think," Fox replied, as he scratched the top of his head. "But I just don't understand why the Master Sword let me pull it out of the pedestal? Was it because I had the Triforce of Courage?" The fox added, as he put a hand under his chin.

"There is a simple answer to that question. You were able to pull out the sword not only because you now possess a piece of the Triforce, but it also came to be because you are pure of heart." The red eyed woman explained, as she moved to the side showing yet another pedestal. "Now you must place The Master Sword into his pedestal, it open the path that was chosen for you." The woman went on with, as she kept that same smile on her face.

The green eyed fox nodded as he pulled the sword out of its sheathe and walked up to the pedestal. He plunged the sword into the stand before quickly pulled it out. Once he had done this he saw a red colored stairway leading to an opening in the large stain glassed window to his right. His ears twitched when he heard the woman's voice again as she said, "Your path has been revealed to you. Now you must go forth and claim what you need to stop Ganondorf."

Again Fox nodded and ran up the stairway which disappeared when he had reached the opening to the window. He looked back down at the main floor of the building as he let out, "Thanks for clearing that up for me…kind of. But who exactly are you?"

The tan skinned woman looked up at him while she announced, "Surely you must be jesting? I am Din, The Goddess of Power." The anthro watched as she turned her back to him as she continued with, "But now is not the time for a very long conversation. You must hurry and find the item at the end of this temple. If you do not then Ganondorf will not only take over Hyrule, but I fear The Princess's life will be in grave danger."

Fox let out a growl of anger as he replied, "You're right." He quickly ran up to the door that led into the temple. When he was in front of the door though he was surprised to see the mark of the Triforce glow lightly which brought an idea into his head. He shrugged his shoulders since there appeared to be no other way to open it while he continued with, "Well, I guess it's worth a try."

He proceeded to place his left hand onto the door before he hit it against the hard surface. And at first nothing seemed to happen. But within a few seconds the door slightly opened which prompted the vulpine to bend down and grip the bottom of it. He then lifted the door up and quickly ran through it. When he was inside the even larger structure he looked around to see if there was another door nearby hoping he could get through this place within time to stop Ganondorf and save Zelda.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dark Fox stared at the princess who stood across from him with sword in hand. The sun shined high in the sky as he decided to make the first move by doing a short dash before leaping into the air. He then pointed his sword while a grin started to form on his muzzle. The vulpine figured he should have used a different approach when the Hylian noble dodged the attack. But when he rolled onto his knees he let out a scoff and thought, "_I knew she would get away from that one. But I wonder how she'll fair against this attack?"_

The light brown and white furred fox brought the sword up to his head before he charged at the blue eyed princess. When he was within reach of Zelda he growled when she blocked his attack with her own sword. And as the two blades stayed connected with one another the fox glared at the elf woman as he let out, "Not bad Zelda, but you can't beat me."

He watched the princess give him a look of confusion while she asked, "What do you mean by that Fox? We are only sparring, nothing more."

He proceeded to let one of his hands leave the hilt of the sword. When he did this dark magic started to form in his hand as he commented in a hushed voice, "You're right we are only sparring. And even though we've just started I find this boring…..so let's change things a bit."

Once this had been said the disguised dark clone jumped away from the blue eyed princess and released the magic orb sending it flying towards his target. He could see the surprise and fear in the young woman's eyes, but instead of trying to block the attack with her sword the vulpine saw her use her own type of magic. His eyes widen in shock when he saw a large blue shaped diamond surround Zelda to block the attack before it broke apart and took the form of crystal shards some of which flow in his direction. He tried to roll out of the way of the attack however, one of the shards made contact with the left side of his face cutting it open a bit. After he had stood back up onto his feet the vulpine found himself glaring at the brunette while he wiped some of his blood onto one of his fingers.

The dark fox found himself staring at the blood stained finger while he head the princess let out a gasp of concern, "Fox, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am just fine." The brown and white furred fox replied, as he brought the digit up to his muzzle. He stuck out his tongue and licked his finger clear before he added, "But you won't be."

The fake Fox moved quickly as he gripped his sword tightly and charged at the princess again. And while he was running towards her he looked into her eyes and saw they were filled with shock and fear which delighted him greatly. However, to his annoyance the Hylian picked up her sword and blocked the attack. While she tried her best to match his strength she pleaded, "Fox, what has come over you? Please stop."

The vulpine ignored her request as his expression became that of someone who had gone mad. And when he had Zelda down onto her knees he brought his sword down upon hers time and time again. He proceeded to do this for quite some time until he let out a gasp of surprise and acted as though he had no idea of what he had been doing as he let go of his sword while he exclaimed, "Zelda, I-I…what happened?"

He watched the brunette tilt her head to side in confusion as she asked, "You truly don't know what you were trying to do?" She proceeded to drop her sword onto the ground and while her kneeled on her knees she went on with, "Please tell me what happened to you when you were captured that would cause you to act like this?"

Dark Fox turned away once that had been said as he replied back with, "I'm sorry Zelda, but I have no idea what happened to me while I was imprisoned. It was too dark for me to see anything, I'm just glad I got out of there when I did."

"I see. It must have been very difficult for you to endure such things." The princess responded, with sadness in her voice. The vulpine felt her place one of her hands onto the left side of his face as she continued with, "But please let me take care of this injure that I unintentionally had caused you."

The light brown and white furred fox just nodded before he felt a warm sensation spread across the cut on his face. The fake Fox even felt himself begin to murmur in contentment until he heard the princess's voice again as she said, "There, the injury is now gone. You are now completely healed."

The clone opened his eyes and felt the side of his face that had been healed while he let out, "Thank you for doing that Zelda. Although you really didn't need to."

The two began to stand up onto their feet and as they did this the blue eyed noblewoman reassured him, "I know I did not need to use my healing magic. But it was my attack which caused you to get that minor injury."

The green eyed fox found himself grinning smugly hearing the princess's words as he brought her face up to his to give a short kiss. He broke away after some time had passed and while he began to walk away he whispered, "I'll see you later, Princess." He knew the Hylian had replied but he paid it no attention as he mentally added, "O_nce tomorrow comes though you'll never be seen by anyone ever again."_

ooooooo

Zelda watched Fox walk away from her with his black cape flowing behind him. As she stared him though she asked herself, "I still wonder why Fox had acted so strangely during our sparring session. He looked as though he wanted to kill me."

"_Beware Princess Zelda."_

"What? Is someone trying to speak with me?" The princess wondered, as she began to look around.

"_You must be careful Princess of Hyrule. For the one who is with you is not who he claims to be."_

The blue eyed Hylian waited for the mysterious voice to perhaps add to the warning it had given her. When she heard nothing after some time had passed she placed a hand under her chin as she let out, "Someone who is not who they claim to be. Was that voice talking about Fox? No, that cannot be right….could it?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Fox walked through the open doorway until he had entered yet another new area to the temple. Once he was inside the new room looking at the next door he knew he had to go through if he wanted find whatever it was that he was looking for. He quickly turned around though in surprise when he heard the sound of a gate falling. And when he turned around he saw that the door he used to enter the room was now sealed shut by steel bars. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of something shrieking prompting him to get into a battle stance with the Master Sword in hand. The vulpine walked carefully to the center of the room, and once there the ground beneath him shook greatly splitting the stone floor into multiple sections.

Right after that had been done Fox sharply looked up at the opened parts of the celling when he saw three creatures jump from above. Once the three monsters landed onto the same platform he was standing on he saw that they were in fact Lizalfos. The anthro fox looked from one to other as he edged them on with, "Okay so who wants to go first?"

The light brown and white furred fox looked to his left when he saw one of the lizards jump towards him with sword in hand. He jumped back evading the attack while at the same time making sure not to get too close to the edge of the platform he was on. He turned back around and put the Master Sword in front of him to stop the second attack that was attempted by the same creature. When their swords clashed with one another Fox proceeded to kick the lizard from underneath its legs making it fall to the ground. And while it fell he moved back a little separating their weapons before he attacked getting the creature in the shoulder. The green eyed mercenary was going to fallow up with another attack however, the lizard quickly jumped back up onto its feet causing the attack to miss.

The anthro mercenary growled with frustration as he thought, "_I don't have time for this!"_

He proceeded to close his eyes before he bent down and brought his hand with the ring down onto the ground. Once he had done this Din's Fire emerged engulfing the lizards in flames. After the attack had vanished Fox stood up and saw that his idea had worked and that one of the creatures was dead. He was however, a little surprised when he saw the other two Lizalfos were still alive. A grin spread across his muzzle when he saw how badly burned they were though as he commented with, "You guys look pretty burnt up. Why don't you both just come at me at the same time?"

The two lizards looked at each other for a bit before nodding at one another. The vulpine readied himself when he saw one of them go to the left side of his body while the other went to the right. Fox did not lose the cocky smile on his face when he saw both of them running at him. And when he saw their swords were pointed at him he waited until the right moment before he jumped into the air evading their attempted combined attack. He turned slightly to look back at the two creatures, and when he did he saw that the other lizard's sword was sticking out of the back of the other making his trick a success. He then put the Master Sword back into its sheathe, but once he had done this his ears twitched from hearing an odd sound. And when he looked behind him again he saw that the three dead Lizalfos had disappeared in a puff of smoke, not only did that happen but a chest was now in front of him.

He approached the chest and slowly opened it revealing a bow made out of sliver and thirty arrows with sliver tips at the end of them. While he looked at his new weapon he heard the sound of a gate raising. And when he turned around he saw that the door he had entered the room was now open again. Thinking that perhaps the same would be said for the other door he turned back around only to see that it was still blocked by the gate. The anthro fox crossed his arms in front of his chest and asked himself, "Okay so how I am supposed to get out of here?" He proceeded to look up high above the door and saw three targets lined up with one up above while the other two were closer to the door. He let out a slight sigh while he added, "Well, I guess I should have seen this one coming."

He brought the sliver bow up to his face before he put an arrow against the bowstring. While he was pulling it back he turned the weapon aiming it at the target on the far left. Once he hit the bull's eye he moved on to the next target which was the one on the far right. It was just as easy to hit that target for the vulpine like the previous one. He aimed upwards towards the last target and just like the other two he hit the mark easily. While he was putting the bow and arrows away though he noticed three different colored lights faintly begin to connect each of the targets together. And once he looked up in their direction he saw an outline of the Triforce begin to form. Fox shielded his eyes when the image shined brightly acting as though it would engulf the room, and as he did this he heard the gate to the other door begin to rise. Once it was completely opened the light faded away causing the green eyed fox to open his eyes while he stared at the newly opened door.

He let out a sigh of relief as he walked up to the edge of the platform before he jumped over to the next. The mercenary did this a few more times before he reached the door. And after he had pounded on the door while also lifting it open he run through the doorway to the next new area. While he stared at the room he let out, "Don't worry Zelda, I'm sure I'll get through this temple soon. And when I do I'll make sure to stop Ganondorf once and for all."

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that I won't be able to update this story until W**ednesday of next week.****


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ganondorf stared at the image of Hyrule that was projected onto a wall thanks to some magic as he wondered, "_Hmm, Dark Fox has not returned since going to the castle to kill The Princess. I will have to go there myself in order to see just what has happened."_ The Gerudo was brought out of his thoughts when he heard one of the doors to his chambers being opened. He partly turned around only to see one of his minions standing in the doorway. He grinned at the monster while he added in a question, "Are you and you're men ready to attack Hyrule Castle?" The creature grinned while nodding its head giving him a yes answer. Seeing this caused the warlock to chuckle as he went on with, "Good, good. However, the plans have been changed. You will now wait until I have sent you a signal letting you know that Princess Zelda is dead." Once this was said he heard the monster let out a slight gasp of what he could only guess was surprise as he ended with, "If you are worried about my safety then you are being foolish. Remember I have the Triforce of Power, so I cannot be defeated so easily."

ooooooo

Zelda took in a breath of air before she released it calming herself for what was about to unfold before her. She and her men had been placed in their positions in the throne room after they had received word from some soldiers posted in the castle's town that a large army of monsters were heading towards the castle. The princess stayed still with sword in hand expecting a large group of beasts to charge into the throne room. Instead however, she only saw a single person standing outside of the entrance way. But since she knew who that person was she asked herself, "_This is almost like my vision. But even if Ganondorf tries to harm me I shall fight back."_ The brunette proceeded to look at Fox, who was standing right next to her as she added, "_I also know Fox will protect me from Ganondorf, if he defeats me in battle."_

The Hylian looked on with curious eyes as the warlock slowly began to make his way into the room causing heavy footsteps to be heard by all. While this was going on she saw how frightened her men had become which caused her to have a split in emotion. On one hand it was unfortunate to see her soldiers in such a state of being. And yet she knew she should not judge them for she knew she would be acting the same way if in their position. When she saw the Gerudo was inside the throne room she questioned him with, "Ganondorf, why have you come here? Surely you do not intend on trying to take Hyrule for yourself like you had so long ago do you?"

The noblewoman looked on as the greenish tan skinned man grinned boldly before he answered back with, "I believe you already know the answers to those questions you have asked me."

"You are right, I do know the answers to the questions I had asked you. However, if this is the case then what makes you think you will accomplish your goals in this era?" The blue eyed Hylian softly demanded, while she glared at him.

Zelda became confused when she heard the oranged haired man let out a chuckle of amusement as he simply stated, "Because someone who you care deeply for is not who they claim to be."

"What? What do you mean by that?" The Princess asked, while she tried to figure out the meaning behind his words.

Before she could though she heard Ganondorf snap his fingers and after doing this he said, "I do believe I know someone who would be more then willing to show you what I mean. I am not right, Fox?"

Hearing such a thing caused the Hylian noble to look in the vulpine's direction. And when she did she saw an odd look on his face as he replied back with, "You are absolutely right, Master."

The princess let out a gasp of shock when she saw the anthro fox stab a nearby soldier killing him instantly. Seeing such a thing happening caused the other soldiers to begin shaking with fear. She looked on as the light brown and white furred fox seemed to disappear out of sight. Yet she knew that he had just increased his speed so that no one could see him. But the blue eyed Hylian saw each of her men being cut only once before falling onto the floor dead as night. Once the vulpine reappeared after he hade stopped running she saw a dagger was in his hand instead of a sword which was now in the King of Evil's hands as she let out, "Fox, w-why are you doing this? Why would you betray not only Hyrule, but me as well?"

The anthro fox turned to face her showing a toothy smirk while he replied, "I am doing this because I'm not Fox." Hearing such a thing caused the princess to stare at him questioning his words. She heard a scoff before he added, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then."

The brunette watched as the vulpine closed his eyes while relaxing his body. When she saw the light brown fur on the fox begin to become darker almost instantly she asked herself, "_W-what is going on?_" She kept her gaze on the copy because when he opened his eyes after a few more seconds she was now staring into crimson red eyes instead of the beautiful green orbs she would often find herself lost in. She found herself shaking her head in disbelief while she went on with, "This cannot be. If you are not Fox, then who are you?"

The now red eyed fox just kept grinning at her as he simply responded with, "I am his dark clone who was given the name Dark Fox." Once this had been said she found herself begin to lightly shake with fear as the imposter approached her before he gently cupped her chin with one of his hands. She felt his warm breathe go over one of her ears as he continued in a hushed voice, "And now my beautiful princess it is time to put an end to this once and for all."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dark Fox stared at the frightened princess with his dagger now almost making contact with the left side of her neck as he whispered, "I do not know why you're so afraid. You're death will be quick and painless…even though I made sure to dig this dagger into a very powerful poison before I came to the throne room earlier today."

The anthro fox became quite confused when he saw the Hylian noble stop her shaking and slowly close her eyes. And with her body now relaxed one of his ears twitched when she said, "Very well. If this how my life will end, then so be it."

"What, how come you aren't shaking anymore? Have you decided to give up already?" The red eyed vulpine demanded, as he brought the dagger a bit closer to her skin.

"No, that is not it." Zelda answered back with, while she raised her head to look at him face to face. Dark Fox stared into her blue eyes as she went on with, "I am not afraid anymore because I know you won't be able to kill me."

The vulpine let out a growl of anger before he shot back with, "And what makes you think I won't kill you!"

"Because if you are indeed a clone of Fox, then you must have feelings for me just like your original correct?" Zelda calmly answered with, as she continued to look into his red eyes.

Hearing such a thing caused the dark vulpine to move the dagger away from the brunette's neck while also closing his eyes and turning his head away from her. "_Darn it, I can't bring myself to kill her. Why can't I do it?"_ The fox thought to himself, before he reopened his eyes and turned slightly to look at the princess.

While he stared at her though he heard the warlock's voice which was now filled with annoyance as he demanded, "Why are you hesitating? In fact if I remember right I had ordered you to get rid of the princess when you had arrived here at the castle."

The anthro fox moved his gaze from Zelda over to his creator as he simply responded back with, "Yes, you are right. I disobeyed your orders after I saw how beautiful the princess was." He started to walk towards the warlock while he added, "And so I have decided to make her mine. Of course I will make this happen once I not only get rid of my original….but you as well, Ganondorf."

The vulpine stopped his walking and pointed his dagger at the King of Evil who just laughed with amusement, "You are quite the interesting one. I never considered you falling for the princess." He proceeded to swing the sword that was in his hand a few times bofore he added, "However, I suppose this is to be expecting from a clone of a weakling. You are truly pathetic, Dark Fox."

Hearing such comments caused the anthro fox to bear his fangs while he coldly uttered, "So I'm pathetic, huh?" He quickly ran up to the orange eyed man with great speed before stabbing him in the neck with the poisoned dagger. He smirked when he saw the slightly surprised look on the Gerudo's face while he added, "Well, how pathetic how am I now!"

Dark Fox pulled the weapon out of the greenish tan skinned man's neck expecting the poison to kill him instantly. Instead of seeing his eyes losing their color he saw the King of Evil chuckle once again causing him to slowly back away while he asked in disbelief, "No, that can't be right. You should have dropped dead by now from such a strong type of poison."

"You are an utter fool! Did you honestly think something as weak as poison would be enough to kill me?" The Gerudo shot back with anger in his voice.

The vulpine's expression became that of irritation as he used his great speed to grab a nearby sword. And once the weapon was in his hands he slowed down his pace and run towards the warlock until their swords connected with one another. While the two struggled to see who would be the most dominate Dark Fox removed one of his hands from the hilt of his sword and right away dark magic formed around it. He quickly jumped back a bit before he released it towards Ganondorf. Instead of trying to dodge the attack though the warlock just stood in place letting the magical attack hit him right in the chest. To the clone's dismay his attack seemed to do absolutely no damage what so ever.

The dark brown and white furred fox growled in frustration when he heard the Gerudo let out another laugh before he commented with, "You call that an attack?" The fake Fox watched as he raised his left hand into the air and within minutes a ball of light had formed above it. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your attack will be considered nothing compared to mine."

The red eyed fox prepared himself for the attack when it was sent flying in his direction. He waited until the right moment before he rolled out of the attacks line of fire. He turned his head to see the orb of light hit a nearby wall causing it to break apart. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of another orb of light magic being formed. The fox knew he would not be able to dodge this attack like he had the previous one. So he quickly turned around and put one of his arms in front of his body to endure the light magic attack.

Once the orb made contact with his skin however, it felt as though his arm was being burned which caused the vulpine to drop his sword and let out a scream from the pain that was shooting through his body. He tried to calm himself after the light magic disappeared leaving a large amount of smoke and burn marks on his arm. While he lowered his arm though he glared at the King of Evil as he let out, "Tch, is all you can do?"

He heard no response from Ganondorf which caused the fake to grab the hilt of his sword again with his burnt arms. The red eyed fox ran towards the orange haired man with anger in his eyes. When his sword was about to make contact with the warlock's armor though he saw a gloved hand grab the blade with ease before tossing it to the side. And while Dark Fox stared at the weapon he knew it was over when he felt the Gerudo's sword go through his body until it was sticking out of his back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fox took in s series of short breathes to compose himself while the defeated Dinolfos burst into a puff of smoke. He put the Master Sword back into its sheathe and while he looked around the large room he let out, "Okay so I'm inside the room that opened with that large key. But how am I going to get out of here now?" He crossed arms together in front of his chest as he added, "I guess I could use Farore's Wind to get back to the castle. But I doubt I'd be able to make back there in time to stop Ganondorf."

"If you are that concerned about the princess's wellbeing then perhaps you will allow me to assist you." A voice replied, causing the fox to turn to his right. When he did this he saw Din standing before him who smiled while she added, "Before I help you return to the castle in time I believe you should open this chest to claim your other reward."

The light brown and white furred vulpine nodded as he walk up to the chest and opened it. After he had gotten a hold of the item he lifted it up out of the chest to reveal a new type of arrows. While he looked at them though he let out, "What kind of arrows are these? And why do the tips look so golden?"

"Do not be fooled by their appearance. For those arrows have been imbedded with light magic which will help you defeat Ganondorf." The tan skinned woman explained, before she extended her hands forward. Once she had been this a part of the temple floor began to glow forming a portal with a red outline which flowed upward and even through the celling. "This portal will take you right outside of the throne room. However, you must be very careful when facing off against the King of Evil, for he will use means to defeat an opponent."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Fox replied, before he started to walk towards the portal. Once he had entered it he found himself flowing towards the celling however, before he was even touched it his body dematerialized and easily flow through the roof unharmed.

After she knew the anthro fox was gone the Goddess of Power also began to disappear, but while she did this the red haired woman let out, "The arrows you have may not be as powerful as the Light Bow and Arrows that The Princess of Hyrule can use. However, since those arrows had been used by the Hero of Time, I am certain they will serve you well."

ooooooo

Zelda slowly began to approach the defeated clone of Fox McCloud while also being mindful of Ganondorf's presence. Once she was on the left side of his body she kneeled down next to him and as she looked at his eyes she let out, "I know you are Fox's clone. But I must ask you….why would you choose to protect me instead of killing me when you had so many chances to do so."

The red eyed vulpine gave her a weak grin and a dry chuckle as he answered back with, "What can I say, your beauty was the first thing I noticed. And so I was hoping that if you believed me to be my original then maybe I could make you forget about him and want to be with me instead."

The Hylian Princess stared at the anthro fox with a sadden expression while his body dissolved instantly turning into dust. And after a few moments had passed she quickly turned her attention over to Ganondorf, who had a look of disgust on his face. "So it seems even a creature made of darkness can fall for The Princess of Light. Humph, how utterly pathetic.."

"And yet you would know nothing of such things." The blue eyed noble shot back, as she began to stand up onto her feet. She glared at the orange eyed man while she went on with, "And if I have to be the one to stop you from taking over my kingdom, then so be it."

Hearing such a thing caused the warlock to let out a chuckle while he replied, "You would try to stop me, princess. How noble and yet foolish of an action for you to go through with." Once that had been said the brunette let out a gasp of fear when she saw the Gerudo run up to her and grab her neck. And as he lifted her up into the air she opened one of her eyes only to see him grinning at her while he continued with, "If you truly wish to stand against me Your Highness, then how will you escape my grasp?"

"_His taunting me, and yet there is only one thing that I may be able to do to make him release me."_ Zelda told herself, as she brought one of her hands up slightly in front of herself.

Instantly she used her own version of Din's Fire causing the greenish tan skinned man to let go of her. And when she saw him move a few steps back away from her the princess began to hope that perhaps she could defeat the King of Evil on her own. This hope however, was shattered when she heard Ganondorf let out yet again chuckle before he said, "That was impressive princess. But even magic of such high caliber as yours is not enough to bring me to my knees."

The noblewoman watched as the King of Evil pulled up the sword he used to kill Dark Fox out of the stone floor that it was now in. And when she saw the anger and hatred in his orange eyes the princess found herself beginning to worry that perhaps her end was near. And yet in the back of her mind she was still hoping that by some miracle Fox was still alive and would be coming to save her.

**A/N: I had some free time so I decided to update this story twice in one day. Expect the same type of thing to happen tomorrow.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ganondorf continued to walk towards the Princess of Hyrule with sword in hand. He knew he could do what his creation could not, and that was to put an end to Zelda's life. Once she was gone the Gerudo knew he could easily take her kingdom and make his own. However, in the back of his mind he knew he would have to also find the vulpine and put an end to him as well just so he would not try to take the Kingdom of Hyrule back in memory of the fallen princess. When he was within reach of the Hylian noble he grinned madly while he proclaimed "Well Princess Zelda, I am afraid that you're time as ruler for the Kingdom of Hyrule has come to an end."

The warlock quickly lifted the sword into the air ready to kill the brunette in one quick motion. Before the blade even touched the princess though he felt something hit his body fallowed by a sharp pain in his back. And when he turned his head and looked down he saw a sliver arrow had struck him. The greenish tan skinned man gritted his teeth as he pulled the arrow out of not only his arrow but his skin as well. And once that had been he thought he felt someone's presence in the throne room. He quickly tried to strike whoever had stopped him from achieving his goal. However, he let out a gasp of confusion when the weapon struck nothing but air.

Once the realization of the intruder's identity hit the Gerudo he laughed with amusement before he commented, "So you finally decided to arrive have you?"

The warlock looked to his right from the corner of his eye and saw the anthro fox gently set the princess down onto her feet. After this had been done the vulpine turned his attention to him and with a light growl in his voice he let out, "Ganondorf, I'm here to stop you and to put an end to your ways for good."

"How interesting that an outsider would be willing to protect a place he does not reside in." Ganondorf stated, as he turned fully to face the brown and white furred fox. He then noticed something different about his left hand, and when he squinted his eyes the Gerudo let out a scoff while he added, "I see so the Goddesses decided to give you the Triforce of Courage to oppose me, did they?"

"They might have, but I'd say it's more so along the lines of me borrowing it along with this." Fox proclaimed, as he then pulled out a sword that was sheathed behind his back.

Ganondorf stared at the blade that was in the mercenary's possession as he shot back with, "Hmm, that looks to be quite an impressive blade. However, it will still not be enough to defeat me!"

ooooooo

Fox quickly put himself into a fighting stance when he saw the King of Evil charge towards him with his sword in the air. In turn the anthro fox lifted his sword to the side while he charged at his opponent. And when their weapons clashed the two struggled with one another to see who was superior. As the two did this though the anthro fox soon found himself lowering towards the ground while also seeing the Gerudo grin manically. Seeing this however, caused him to show his fangs while he pushed upward forcing the orange haired man to break his sword away from the Master Sword along with losing his balance. Fox took his opportunity and slashed away at the warlocks' armor.

While the anthro mercenary did this he could see that his attacks were hurting the Gerudo. However, after the fifth hit he saw Ganodnorf jump away with cuts visible on his chest and abdomen. And as Fox looked on at the injured man he saw his expression become that of anger while he remarked with, "That sword you have is most impressive for it to be able to cut through my armor and make contact with my flesh." After that was said light began to form underneath his left hand as he went on with, "But it is just a sword and nothing more."

When the green eyed fox saw the orb coming towards him he quickly hit it back towards the King of Evil. Of course Ganondorf also did the same to him making it go back and forth causing it's speed to increase with each hit. But by the fourth hit though Fox knew it was becoming difficult for the Gerudo to keep up with the orbs speed. So when it came back to him the vulpine struck the magical orb with all of his might sending it flying back to its creator hitting him in the chest. And when he saw the light magic go around Ganondorf keeping him in place Fox thought quickly as he pulled out his sliver bow and a arrow of light. He lined up the arrow with the string before he pulled it back with great speed and let it go just as fast. Once the light magic from the arrow made contact with the Gerudo he let out a scream of pain making his body even less movable. Seeing his chance the vulpine ran up to him and slashyh away at the King of Evil with great force causing his wounds to open up that much more.

But after he struck him a third time Fox jumped back away from Ganondorf, who focused his energy breaking free from the light magic's hold on his body. The anthro fox smirked smugly when he saw the frustrated face of the Gerudo as he formed another ball of light in his left hand. The green eyed fox prepared himself when he saw it flying towards him repeating the same process like before. After the greenish tan skinned man hit the orb back with his own sword he formed a second ball of light and throw that towards him as well. This added factor did not worry the mercenary as he just hit the orbs one after another. To which Ganondorf would hit the first, but not the second causing his body to become paralyzed again. Fox proceeded to hit the other orb of light at the Gerudo before he pulled his sliver bow again and shot a second arrow of light in his direction. Once that had been done he ran up to the King of Evil and began to cut away a bit more of his armor causing even more injuries to appear on his body.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Zelda looked on at the battling Ganondorf and Fox with amazement in her eyes. She knew that something seemed to be different with the vulpine's attitude. When she looked at his grinning face she knew he seemed cocky, and yet she could also see the confidence along with it. When she looked over at the Gerudo however, she could clearly see his frustration raising along with what she assumed was a small hint of doubt. But once she looked back over at the anthro fox she saw the mark of the Triforce on his left hand causing her to mentally gasp while she thought, "_Fox has been given a piece of the Triforce?"_ And once she had gotten a better view of his sword she soon realized what it was as she added, "_And that weapon his holding….that's The Master Sword. I-I always wondered what his true purpose was for being brought here. But could this truly be what the goddesses had intended to happen? Is Fox truly the one to stop Ganondorf?"_

The princess was brought out of her thoughts however, when she saw The Master Sword being plunged into the warlocks' chest making it the final blow delivered to the King of Evil. She heard Ganondorf let out a loud scream of agony before he dropped his own sword causing to hit the ground a few times before it stopped and laid still as could be. After that The Master Sword was pulled out of the orange haired man's body which caused him to let out one final wheezed breath of air before his body fell backwards towards the stone floor. And as the blue eyed Hylian saw the vulpine turn his head and smile at her she did not even hear the Gerudo's body hit the ground with a heavy thud. But as the two approached one another and while he put The Master Sword away in its sheathe the anthro fox said, "Zelda, I'm glad I made it in time before Ganondorf could hurt you." She saw a look of concern come over his face as he added, "You aren't injured right?"

Instead of responding to the mercenary's concerns with happiness or relief the brunette found herself being filled with anger as she brought her right hand up and slapped him hard across the right side of his muzzle. After she had done this she felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she asked him, "Why did it take you so long to return here? Did you not know I was being deceived by an imposter whose mission was to kill me?"

"Yes, I did know about my clone coming here to try and kill you." The anthro fox shot back, as he gently rubbed his cheek. He stopped doing this after a few more seconds however, and brought his left hand up to her face while he went on with, "But as you can see I needed to be properly prepared before I fought against Ganondorf."

The Hylian noble stared at the mark of the Triforce for a bit before she turned her head away and replied, "Yes I realized that you were in possession of both the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword." She slowly looked back at his green eyes while she went on with, "However, you still must make a choice of whether you wish to stay here or not."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I do have a decision to make." The vulpine replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Once a short amount of time had passed the brunette felt a hand place itself underneath her chin. And while her face was gently lifted upward he continued with, "But I just want you to know that whether I choose to stay not I will always care about you, Zelda."

After hearing him tell her that he cared about her the blue eyes of the princess grow wide with hope. Before she could say anything though the two heard a dry chuckle from behind them prompting the fox to pull out the Master Sword and stand in front of her. When she looked back at the once dead body of King of Evil she gasped in fear as she saw the Triforce of Power glow brightly as he said, "You….should have made sure I was dead. Because I told you…..it was impossible for me…to brought down to my knees. Especially by an outsider like yourself." Zelda found herself holding onto the anthro fox's arm once she saw the Gerudo lift up the sword he had been using to fight with earlier. As he did this he added with rage in his voice, "And as long as I have the Triforce of Power I will never be beaten. For I am no mere man, but a god! And no one can defeat a god!"

ooooooo

Ganondorf continued to stare at the princess and fox in front of him as he let out a scream of anger while running towards them with his blade raised high in the air. Within a few seconds however, he felt like metal warp around his right arm causing the sword to fall to the ground once more. And as he struggled to break free he saw that a golden chain was wrapped around his wrist. Soon after another chain was added now on his left wrist which pulled him back a bit. Then a third and final one was wrapped around his neck forcing him down onto the ground on his knees. And when the King of Evil lifted his head up he saw six figures surroundings him causing him to laugh bitterly while he spat, "So you've finally come have you?"

"It seems you have decided to come out of hiding Ganondorf, former King of the Gerudo's." One of the figures shot back, as all of them pulled out their swords of light. All six of the blades were pointed in his direction while another added, "We are here to go through with your execution."

And before the greenish tan skinned man knew all six of the swords were plunged into his body from all sides. He let out one final scream of pain before he closed lowered his head and closed his eyes. Once this had been done the sages removed their swords and were about to leave the throne room with his dead body. However, they quickly took notice of how brightly the Triforce of Power still shined as the King of Evil let out, "You…..cannot kill me. I…will not let it end like this."

The warlock heard all six of the sages gasp in horror knowing that their execution had not been enough to stop him. Ganondorf scoffed when he saw one of the sages stare at him as he ordered, "If you are unwilling to have your life be put to an end. Then it would seem we have no other choice but to send you to a far away place."

The King of Evil watched as the beings of light circled around him while chanting their teleportation spell. He paid them no attention as he glared at the Hylian Princess and anthro mercenary and before his body had disappeared he shouted, "You two think you have beaten me? Just wait until I return here someday. Because when I do I promise to make you pay for this! Mark my words I won't stop until my sword is covered with your blood!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rain, rain was the only thing Ganondorf heard and as he slowly opened his eyes he saw that he was being imprisoned in a large crystal of some sort. He looked around his surroundings, but could see not much of anything because of not only the weather, but because he knew he was close to dying. 'I told them I would not let it end like this." The Gerudo let out, as he gritted his teeth and took in a short breathe of air. After he had done this he looked down at his left hand and saw the Triforce of Power was still glowing brightly. "I did not want to have to do this. But it seems I have no other choice if I am going to survive with all of these injures." The warlock added, before he closed his eyes and concentrated. Once he had done this his entire body began to be engulfed in light. Within that light Ganondorf's body changed into something completely different until it vanished he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep due to exhaustion..

ooooooo

Zelda flipped through the pages of an open book that was in front of her until she came to the page she was looking for. And while she reread the section of the page she heard Fox's voice as he asked, "Okay so tell me Zelda, how is playing a song going to help me return home?"

The brunette broke her gaze away from the book to look at the green eyed fox who was now wearing the same attire that he had worn when she had first met him. She broke out of her memories though and replied with, "The song I am going to play to return you home is one which holds great power over the fabric of time. It is able to take the person back to a time before certain events had occurred which was why it was given the name The Song of Time."

The mercenary nodded in understanding before he asked her, "So in other words the song will take me back home before any of this happened." She looked and saw him looked slightly away while he added, "And I guess I'll forget about ever meeting you, won't I?"

"I-I do not know for certain if either one of us will forget all that has happened here." The Princess admitted, as she also looked slightly away. She felt the tears begin to form in her eyes while she continued with, "But if such a thing does indeed happen. Then I-I want to thank you for saving my kingdom." She slowly brought her small harp up to her shoulder but before she played the first note to the song the blue eyed noble ended in a hushed voice, "Goodbye, Fox McCloud."

The Hylian Princess however, was not even able to run her finger against the harp string before she broke down while dropping the harp in the process. And as she placed her hands in front of her face she said, "I-I'm sorry Fox, but I….I cannot go through with sending you home." She tried her best to look at the anthro fox while she went on with, "I know this is a selfish desire, but I-I know that if you were to leave….then a piece of me would be leaving with you." And tried as she did the noblewoman could not stop herself as she confessed, "And the only reason for this is because…I have fallen in love with you."

Zelda would have kept pouring her heart out to the brown and white furref fox. However, she found herself becoming silent when she felt his arms wrap around her while he responded with, "Zelda, I'm….sorry I didn't know how you felt about me. Of course I guess I should have known since I-" Hearing him stop caused her to slowly opened up her eyes and look up at the vulpine. And when she did she saw him remove a piece of equipment from inside his ear before he went on with, "I love you, Princess Zelda."

ooooooo

"So you have decided to stay here and live the rest of your life with The Princess then?" Farore asked, as she saw stared at the anthro fox.

"I uh yeah, I've decided to stay here and be with Zelda." Fox replied, as the green haired woman saw a blush spread across his face. He quickly away out of embarrassment when he continued with, "But I will admit I don't have a clue when it comes to ruling over an entire kingdom."

The green eyed goddess just smiled reassuringly when she told him, "There no need to worry for I am certain she would be more then willing to help teach you what you need to know. Although you should not doubt yourself for you have already proven to be a very capable leader when in battle."

She saw the light brown and white furred fox turn away as he said, "Thanks, and I guess you're right I shouldn't worry about it." He turned his head back towards her while he added, "By the way you wouldn't mind doing something for me would you?"

"Of course not, it is the least I can do in return for what you have done for Hyrule." The green haired woman replied kindly. "Now what is this favor you would ask of me?" Farore continued with, before the vulpine began to slowly walk away from her.

"Well, to be honest I was kind of hoping you could teleport my stuff to my teammates back home." Fox confessed, as he gave her a slightly nervous expression.

"There is no need to be so nervous Fox." Farore reassured him, while she let out a light giggle. "I would be more than happy to perform this task for you."

The mercenary smiled with gratitude while he said, "Great I'll just go my things and then-"

"That will not be necessary." The goddess interjected with, causing the fox to stop his walking. She proceeded to close her eyes before she brought her hands together. A light then formed around them and within seconds it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. The green haired woman reopened her eyes as she wnet on with, "There all of your old things were sent to your friends."

Suddenly though she saw a hint of worry run over the vulpine's face as he asked, "Wait did you sent the letter I wrote from last night? She gave a simple nod answering his question. He let out a sight of relief while he added, "That's good." He then lifted both his left hand and The Master Sword upward a bit before he ended with, "But now I'm thinking I should really be giving these back to you."

"Yes, but before you do that may I do something?" The green goddess asked, as she extended her hand outward. She waited a little until the fox nodded and placed his hand on top of hers. She then placed her right hand on top his left hand and began to remove the Triforce of Courage. While she did this though she continued with, "You may no longer have the Triforce of Courage, but I decreed that if something ever happens to this era's Hero of Hyrule. Then you Fox McCloud shall become the bearer of this piece of the Triforce and so will your offspring until the next Hero of Hyrule is brought into this world."

Once she had removed her hand the piece of the Triforce was gone, but the mark still remained. And after she had placed her hands back onto her sides she saw the anthro bow to her as he stated, "Thank you, I'm not for sure if I deserve this or not. However, if something does happen to Link then I shall do my best to keep the Triforce of Courage out of the hands of someone like Ganondorf."

Farore nodded in understanding as he stood up straight and walked away leaving the Master Sword and sheathe behind. And once the goddess had picked up the two items she began to disappear. While she did this though she let out, "Fox, you may not know this now but your actions today have greatly affected your own galaxy. I just hope you will be ready to face those challenges with the same amount of bravery you had shown for these ones."

**A/N: And so ends another story. Also the line where Foix tells Zelda that he loves her was meant to be in Hylian, but I guesss that font doesn't show up on here. Moving along though I do have a sequel planned out for this story however, whether I do that one or not all depends on how many votes I get for it. The interesting part though is that I'm considering making that one M rated. (not for cursing, but blood and a lemon or two) Of course I might just make it T rated. Anyway thank you everyone for reading and leaving a review because those keep me going.**


End file.
